El amor también es leyenda
by M.F. Sarath
Summary: La isla de Berk enfrenta una fatal guerra contra dos pueblos temibles. Mal momento para enamorarse de un dragón, Hiccup... Pero la esperanza llegará en un barco extanjero. Una alianza con sus tripulantes ayudará no solo a Berk, sino a que Hiccup se entere de que su Night Fury le corresponde. -YAOI/SLASH- *Hiccup x Toothless* HETALIA: DenNor/SuFin/FrUk/LietPol/PruHun/Spamano/GerIta
1. CAPÍTULO 1- Enemigos de tus enemigos

**FANFICTION:** _"El amor también es leyenda"._

**CAPÍTULO 1:**_ "Enemigos de tus enemigos".  
_  
**SERIES:** "Hetalia" & "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" ("How to train your dragon")  
**TEMA:** Romance/Humor/Aventura –SLASH/YAOI EXPLÍCITO (y mucho)-  
**PAREJA PROTAGÓNICA:** Toothcup (Hiccup x Anthro-Toothless)  
**OTRAS PAREJAS:** SuFin (Berwald x Tinö), DenNor (Dinamarca x Noruega), LietPol (Toris x Feliks), Spamano (Antonio x Lovino), GerIta (Ludwig x Feliciano), FraUK (Francis x Arthur), PruHun (Gilbert x Elizabeta).

_**SÍNTESIS DE LA TRAMA:**_  
La aldea de Berk se encuentra en guerra contra 2 tribus enemigas, una de ellas tiene a más de 50, 000 hombres. Lo peor de la situación es que los enemigos han descubierto la forma de entrenar a los dragones debido a que un viejo aldeano de Berk los traicionó. Los vikingos de Berk realizan una junta para considerar huir de la isla o preparar un plan de guerra. Durante esta, un legendario barco pirata, temido por estar rodeado de mitos fantasmagóricos aparece en el muelle de Berk y se extiende el pánico, mas al comunicarse con los tripulantes de este, se desmiente la oscura leyenda que tenía alrededor para darse a conocer que eran simples humanos, jóvenes guerreros nórdicos y otros reclutas. Aunque dos de ellos poseían dones mágicos. Los extranjeros revelan que su pueblo también fue atacado por las armadas enemigas, y les proponen a Berk una alianza.  
Por otro lado, Hiccup cada día se da cuenta de que su extremadamente inteligente dragón se ha vuelto más que un amigo para él, lo que no sabe es que su dragón siente lo mismo por él.  
Afortunadamente, el destino siempre se encarga de colocar a cada pieza donde debe estar, y el amor es una gran fuerza que puede dejar una gran leyenda para la posterioridad.  
¿Cómo podrán consumar su amor estos dos seres? ¿Qué leyenda dejarán?

*(El primer capítulo está lleno de presentaciones y cosas fundamentales para el resto de la historia. Me ofenderé si se saltan al segundo capítulo, pero solo debo decir que es en ese cuando empieza "lo bueno").

* * *

El siguiente fanfiction es una historia principalmente basada en la película, libro y serie animada _**"Cómo entrenar a tu dragón". **_En segundo plano, pero con importancia destacable, se introducen personajes del anime y manga _**"Hetalia".**_  
-CROSSOVER-  
*Para evitar confusiones y dudas respecto a los personajes de esta última serie, se procurará describir lo mejor posible a los personajes ajenos a _"Cómo entrenar a tu dragón"_ en la redacción de la trama y así el lector que no conozca _"Hetalia"_ pueda disfrutar fluidamente de la lectura.  
*Menciono datos de la serie que sacó Dreamworks este año _**"Dragones: Los jinetes de Berk"**_, pregúnteme por review o inbox en mi Facebook dónde la pueden ver si no la han visto. En España la compró CartoonNetwork, en Latinoamérica uno se tiene que conformar con verla online.  
***YAOI EXPLÍCITO. Slash**. Se marcará el número de capítulo con un "!" en aquellos capítulos que contengan Slash.  
*Ninguno de los personajes, ni las historias originales me pertenece. Esta historia es _fanmade.  
__**-"How to train your dragon"**_ pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks.  
_**-"Hetalia"**_ pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya.

Dicho esto…  
3…

2…

1…

FANFIC!

* * *

Por primera vez en generaciones, la isla de Berk tenía pavor de una guerra por venir. Alvin y los exiliados iban a atacar tarde o temprano, eso era seguro. Además, tenían la primicia de que los Berserkers podrían estar confabulados con ellos.

¿¡Cómo iba a vencer la pequeña aldea de Berk a una armada de más de 50,000 hombres!? Y no cualquier tipo de hombres, hombres, sino los más rudos y salvajes de los océanos, presumiblemente, también ayudados por dragones, gracias a que el anciano Meldew había traicionado a los habitantes de Berk y reveló los secretos a Alvin sobre el entrenamiento de dragones.

¿Armas? El mercader Johann no había pasado por la isla en meses. Sospechaban que había sido secuestrado por el enemigo. Bueno, pero aún tenían armas. Y además ¡tenían dragones, y bien entrenados, sí…! Pero con suficiente tiempo, el enemigo también aprendería a entrenarlos del mismo modo, los aldeanos comenzaban a perder toda esperanza.

Estaban ante una desgracia inminente. Todo era cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo que aprovecharían para planear el mejor ataque, la mejor defensa… o la mejor forma de abandonar la isla. Por más triste que pudiera parecerles. Por más vergüenza que sintieran sobre la honra de sus ancestros. Esta vez… era lo más prudente.

- ¡NO! –_Golpeó la mesa Stoick, con una furia que le hacía arder las entrañas como a un Gronckle_- NUNCA. Nunca nos retiraremos.

El bullicio de su gente discutiendo acaloradamente en la sala de decisiones del Gran Recinto empeoraba el estado de ánimo del jefe vikingo. Miraba los rostros al borde de las lágrimas de sus hombres y mujeres, escuchaba el tumulto de réplicas, junto al llanto de los niños fuera de la sala que se alcanzaba a escuchar.

- Es lo más sensato, Stoick… A todos nos partería el alma dejar la aldea pero…. _–Alcanza a intervenir Gobber entre el bullicio, sin una traza de la alegría que siempre lo acompañaba._

-¡PERO NADA! ¡ESTA ES NUESTRA ISLA! ¡AQUÍ NACIMOS, AQUÍ MORIMOS! ¡HUIR NO SOLO SERÍA COBARDÍA Y UNA DESONRRA A NUESTROS ANCESTROS…! Sería… algo peor que la muerte misma. –_A pesar de que Stoick sentía el corazón rompérsele al sentirse en esa situación, tenía que ser firme. Cualquier cosa menos dejar la tierra de sus ancestros. Todo su trabajo, sus vidas, su muerte, su memoria… todo sería olvidado._

Hiccup se había ganado cierto respeto en la aldea, por lo que era requerido en las juntas donde se tomaban decisiones importantes para la aldea; sin embargo, en esta ocasión intentaba alejarse de la conversación. Estaba abrumado entre quejas y gritos. Y una particular angustia lo aquejaba… por primera vez Hiccup sentía que tenía una razón importante para vivir. Alguien porfin le había dado sentido a su vida... Y no, no era la joven vikinga rubia de la que antes estaba enamorado... Era alguien más. Desde que conoció a su Night Fury, este se había vuelto mucho más que un amigo para él. Nunca le mostró la verdadera fuerza de sus sentimientos… Ya no era ese cálido sentimiento de unión fraterna que sintió en un principio... se trataba de algo… diferente. Cada vez que salían a volar, cada noche que dormían en la misma habitación… deseaba más y más… cercanía. Pero no podía darle muestras de afecto tan… tan… humanas… tan… carnales… ¡a un dragón! ¿Estaba loco? Tal vez. Pero por primera vez, se sentía vinculado de una forma increíble a otro ser.

Lo que más le dolía de la guerra que había estallado, era el miedo a perder a su ser más amado. Tenía miedo de morir sin haber tenido la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a Toothless. No sabía si podría ser correspondido, en realidad lo dudaba bastante, pero pensaba que nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba. Si tan solo no estuviera afrontando esa guerra con su pueblo, si tuviera más tiempo de vida… Tal vez. Solo tal vez, podría buscar alguna forma de vivir feliz junto a él, en un mundo utópico, en otra realidad… O tal vez lo mejor era morir en la batalla. Así se quitaba de ese sentimiento que le ahogaba el corazón cada que ese Night Fury lo miraba con su penetrante, brillante y tóxica mirada. Sí… estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Sin embargo, huir tampoco le daba seguridad pero sí una profunda tristeza que tampoco estaba dispuesto a afrontar. No podía estarle pasando esto. Simplemente ya no quería pensar más. En NADA. El joven sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, intentando salir de su nube de sentimientos. _"¡Menos problemas, más soluciones, Hiccup!"_ se repetía como un mantra.

-Habíamos vivido entre dragones atacando nuestra aldea día y noche por generaciones –_La voz del joven Hiccup, por fin se hizo notar con temple_- Nada nos hizo correr. Hemos pasado esos peligros durante largas tormentas invernales sin alimentos, con ataques frecuentes. Siempre al borde de la muerte. ¿¡Y ahora dicen ustedes, vikingos de Berk, que quieren huir ante una armada!? ¡Siempre habíamos vivido en guerra y en desventaja! ¡Y vencimos! ¡No tiene por qué ser diferente!

Un largo silencio se hizo en la sala.

"_¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a mi hijo?_" _Pensó Stoick. Y tras congelarse de la impresión unos segundos, utilizó el silencio creado para retomar la palabra-_ ¡HICCUP TIENE RAZÓN! –_Oh, sí, la tenía. Pero eso no aminoraba el miedo de los aldeanos._

- ¡BARCOS EXTRANJEROS EN EL MUELLE! –_Exclamó aterrorizado Bucket, entrando a la sala bruscamente. El alto hombre rubio se había quedado fuera de la sala para cuidar a los niños y jóvenes mientras la junta de más de 5 horas tenía lugar. Dicho su anuncio, se desmayó junto a las puertas de la sala._

- ¡HAN LLEGADO! –

-¡ESTAMOS ACABADOS! –

Los alaridos de terror no se hicieron esperar en la sala e intentaron salir entre empujones hacia sus armas y dragones. A pesar del miedo, finalmente su instinto vikingo los hizo salir a luchar.

- ¡ESPEREN! –_Gritó Astrid- _Es solo _UN_ barco, y ni siquiera tiene la insignia de los Exiliados, ni de los Berserkers…

- ¿El mercader Johann? ¡Por fin! _–Exclamó Gobber.  
_  
- No… Tampoco –_Explicó Astrid-_ Hay que ser cautelosos… Nunca había visto esa insignia por aquí, es… es diferente es…

- E-e-es el Terror del Océano_… -Declaró Fishlegs, colapsando igual que Bucket._

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡E-el Terror del Océano!? He escuchado que lo tripulan las más temibles bestias sobrenaturales. No solo saquean lo pueblos… ¡Roban las almas de sus habitantes!_ –Comenta un aldeano._

-¡Sí! También dicen que un halo de misteriosa niebla verde cubre el barco. ¡Y es venenosa!_ –Dijo otro._

-¡No es solo niebla! ¡He escuchado que se trata del espíritu maligno de un troll gigante!_ –Se decía también._

Nuevamente la sala quedó aterrorizada, pero esta vez ya no gritaron. Habían perdido el aliento. Estaban pasmados ante el nombre de un fantasma. Una leyenda estaba en su muelle, tan terrorífica como…

- ¿El monstruo de niebla de Breakneck Bog? Eso también era tan fantasmagórico y aterrador como esto. –_Dijo Hiccup con su usual humor seco. No era que no le importara la situación, simplemente atravesaba por una etapa muy amarga en su vida, y en particular en momentos como este le molestaba en demasía que los vikingos tuvieran tanto valor en batalla y sin embargo les aterrara cualquier cosa que desconocieran o que tuviera leyendo sobrenatural a su alrededor.- _No hay niebla, ni brillo extraño a su alrededor. Dos piernas, dos brazos, dos ojos. No son más altos que la mayoría de ustedes, gente. Tampoco cargan armas grandes… excepto ese del hacha. _–Comentó tras observar por un pequeño hoyo en la puerta del Gran Recinto, en el que Hiccup mismo había instalado un telescopio. _

Observó que 4 hombres jóvenes descendían del barco. Los 4 eran rubios de cabello corto y lacio, en diferentes peinados y variación en longitudes. Todos llevaban ropas vikingas, pero mucho mejor elaboradas que las que vestían los habitantes de Berk. Costuras simétricas, pieles que a lo lejos parecían de calidad. Sorprendentemente, no llevaban cascos y tampoco eran barbados. Eran evidentemente escandinavos, pero no lucían tan… _vikingos_.

Dos de ellos eran tan altos como su padre, pero no tan… _"fornidos". _Tampoco eran tan delgados como el pequeño entrenador de dragones, lucían fuertes, pero no mostraban gran musculatura_._

Uno de los jóvenes altos, tenía un peinado desaliñado, con una especie de flequillo levantado. Estaba muy sonriente vistiendo un traje color rojo y marrón, usando una capa larga de color negro con pelaje animal claro que le abrigaba en la parte del cuello. En su mano llevaba una gran hacha cuyo mango era más alto que él. Tenía brillantes ojos azules y una expresión de egolatría, vitalidad y ligereza.

El otro joven alto, llevaba el cabello muy corto, vestía ropas grises con detalles en azul, una larga capa azul marino y usaba anteojos delante de sus serios ojos azules. Destacaba su semblante facial rígido como piedra.

Los otros dos eran más bajos y esbeltos, apenas un poco más altos que Tuffnut. Uno de estos tenía un flequillo corto sobre el lado izquierdo de la cara, el lado derecho del flequillo iba recogido hacia atrás con accesorio metálico, una especie de broche en forma de cruz. Al igual que los otros dos, tenían los ojos azules. Mas los de este último eran especialmente carentes de luz, inexpresivos; puestos en un rostro tranquilo pero frío. Sus ropas consistían en un traje azul marino, con su respectivo cinturón para cargar armas, botas vikingas y una capa negra.

Por último, el cuarto joven, el de estatura más baja; tenía cabellos dorados, ligeramente más oscuros que los demás, un semblante sereno y expresivos ojos del color de la miel. La mayor parte de sus ropas eran color azul celeste con algunos detalles en azul marino, salvo una discreta capa hecha del pelaje de un zorro blanco.

- Pero tal vez hayan ingerido algo que les hizo daño… _-Comentó Gobber al echar un vistazo por aquel hoyuelo y percatarse de una peculiar escena:_

El rubio alto de los anteojos comenzó a persiguir al de los ojos miel. No parecía violencia, solo alguna especie de juego, en el que el ojimiel cambió su semblante sereno por uno de terror mientras huía despavorido del otro. Finalmente tropieza en la arena y el más alto cae sobre él, abrazándolo sin cambiar la monotía de su rostro rígido. El joven alto del hacha los miraba riendo a carcajadas, y decide hacer lo mismo con su otro compañero más bajo, el del adorno en el cabello. Pero este último no cede a su juego, simplemente lo recibe con un puñetazo en la cara cuando intentaba acercársele, tirándolo al suelo para luego pisarle la cabeza y hundirle el rostro en la arena.

Finalmente, Stoick se decidió a salir, con la mitad de los presentes en el Gran Recinto; la otra mitad se quedó preparando sus armas y a los dragones en caso de que fuera necesario.

Los tripulantes del barco no sacaron sus armas, ni se movieron. Esperaron pacientemente a que algún habitante de la isla se mostrara. Tras ver que los vikingos de Berk se acercaban excesivamente despacio, el rubio alto del hacha decide saludar enérgicamente a la distancia, con una gran sonrisa.

- Adelante –_Ordena Stoick, al ver que los recién llegados no mostraban ningún tipo de hostilidad._

- ¡Buenas, hermosas y nubladas noches, hermanos de Berk! –_Saluda el alto extranjero sonriente, mientras se limpia la arena de la cara-_ Yo soy el Capitán Mathias Køhler, líder del "Terror de Océano". Pueden llamarme "El león de Dinamarca"._ –Dice esto último con un énfasis teatral, balanceando su hacha._

Los aldeanos miran con incertidumbre no solo que estos fueran los tripulantes de un temido barco fantasma, sino que al capitán le hubieran enterrado el rostro en la arena así como así.

- Bjørn, de Noruega –_Se presenta humildemente, con una pequeña reverencia, aquel que había golpeado al capitán._

- Berwald Oxenstierna, de Suecia –_Se presentó con una voz grave pero seria y monótona el joven del semblante rígido y los anteojos, teniendo cargando en brazos a su compañero más bajo de ojos mieles-_ Y esta es mi esposa. –_Concluyó con la misma monotonía.  
_  
- ¡N-no es verdad! ¡B-Berwald! H-he… he-he he… siempre tan bromista, ahora bájame, p-porfavor _–Replica nervioso el hombrecillo entre sus brazos. Una vez abajo, se limpia la arena de sus ropas y continúa con una sonrisa serena-_ Yo soy Tino Väinämöinen, de Finlandia.

La procedencia de este último fue notoria en su habla, contrastaba con el acento del resto de sus compañeros y los habitantes de Berk.  
_(Dinamarca, Suecia, Noruega e Islandia en el siglo IX hablaban el mismo idioma, el nórdico antigüo. Por otro lado Finlandia a pesar de ser un país nórdico, siempre ha hablado una lengua urálica un poco aislada, el suomi)._

- ¡Stoick "El Vasto". Jefe de la aldea vikinga de Berk! ¿¡Cuáles son sus intenciones aquí, extranjeros!? –_Se presenta y pregunta el jefe vikingo severamente, más no rayando en la hostilidad.  
_  
- ¿Extranjeros? –_Pregunta el capitán danés con cierta sorpresa_- Miren, gente. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que vieron un mapa actualizado de Escandinavia, pero debo decirles que El Rey de Noruega ha clamado esta y otras islas aledañas como suyas… Así que… Debo decirles que oficialmente, ustedes y esta pequeña princesa noruega son del mismo reino -_Dice con una ligereza un tanto irreverente y_ t_ermina señalando a su tripulante identificado con tal nacionalidad._

Con un grito de guerra, Bjørn, el noruego se abalanza lleno de furia sobre su capitán y vuelve a pisarle la cara contra la arena.

- ¡NOSOTROS NUNCA HEMOS PACTADO NADA! ¿¡CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE!? –_Replica Stoick lleno de rabia. "Lo último que nos faltaba", pensó. Los aldeanos presentes comenzaron a murmurar y a quejarse también.  
_  
- ¡TRANQUILOS, VIKINGOS DE BERK! –_Anuncia el joven noruego-_ ¡No venimos de parte del Rey de Noruega! ¡Nosotros somos los tripulantes del barco pirata "El Terror del Océano"! ¡Y no venimos a anunciar una guerra, ni a saquearlos, sino a pedirles un gran favor!

- ¿Un favor? -_Desde el jefe hasta los aldeanos de Berk estaban realmente confundidos. ¿De verdad eran estos los tripulantes del temido barco pirata "El Terror Del Océano", entorno a cual giraban leyendas de fantasmas y trolls?_

- ¿¡De qué se trata, entonces!? –_Pregunta Stoick "El Vasto"._

- Estamos fuera de la piratería. Desde hace 15 lunas. Pueden estar tranquilos. Esta noche venimos en nombre de otra autoridad Real. Venimos a pedir su ayuda en nombre de su alteza Emil Steilsson "El Grande", Rey de Islandia. –_El joven noruego anuncia a una figura que se muestra escondida entre las sombras y lentamente comienza a descender del barco por medio de una rampa en escalera que habían colocado hacia el muelle._

Poco a poco esa pequeña sombra fue tomando forma ante los ojos atónitos de los habitantes de Berk. ¡Era un jovencito! ¡Más pequeño que el resto de los anunciados! Lucía de edad, estatura y complexión similar a la de Hiccup. Pero llevaba vestimentas vikingas bien elaboradas. En sus hombros una limpia, larga y gruesa capa hecha de la piel de un animal lanudo le abrigaba, y en su mano llevaba un báculo terminado en punta de lanza. En el resto de su apariencia era idéntico al joven noruego que lo había presentado, con las diferencias de que los ojos de este eran color violeta en vez de azules, pero compartían la falta de brillo y expresividad; además los cabellos del recién presentado eran de un rubio más cenizo y no llevaba ningún distintivo en el cabello. Solo llevaba un sencillo casco vikingo que le quedaba un poco grande. Sobre su hombro estaba parada un ave extraña, se trataba de un pequeño frailecillo_ (una especie de ave similar a un pingüino, natural de Islandia)_. De entre todos los presentes, Hiccup prestó especial atención al chico. Le recordaba tanto a él. Hasta parecía un poco tímido. ¿Cómo podía ser este el Rey de una entera nación vikinga?

- ¡Saludos, habitantes de Berk! –_Anunció el chico esforzándose por mantener un volumen alto en su voz- _Esta noche, yo, Emil Steillsson, vengo a pedirles humildemente su ayuda. M-mi padre es el Rey de Noruega, pero no vengo en su nombre. Y-yo no soy el rey de una gran nación. Mi reino es pequeño, recién fundado. Es más bien un pequeño pueblo. Yo pertenezco a la primera generación. Pero habíamos sabido salir adelante y formar los cimientos de un próspero reino vikingo, como mi padre me había encomendado. –_Se acercó lenta y tímidamente a los aldeanos de Berk, para evitar forzar el volumen de su joven voz. Al tiempo, el resto de los tripulantes lo siguieron para protegerlo.-_ Hace 20 lunas, mi pueblo fue atacado por dos armadas vikingas. Se trató de Alvin y los Exiliadios y… y… l-los Berserkers. Nos saquearon, no por completo, solo nuestros campos y asaltaron la Gran Biblioteca, pero se llevaron como esclavos a mucha de mi gente. –_Expresó con tristeza- _Mi hermano mayor, que no se ha presentado adecuadamente... _–puso su mano en el hombro del joven noruego que lo había anunciado antes-_ Bjørn Steilsson, Príncipe de Noruega, tuvo una riña con nuestro padre hace ya muchos veranos.

-Siempre seré tu hermano mayor, Emil… –_El joven noruego movió bruscamente sus hombros para deshacer el agarre de su hermano-_ ¡Pero yo no soy ningún príncipe! _–Replicó el ojiazul con molestia y acto seguido se cruzó de brazos._

-Y es por esto que no podemos pedir ayuda a nuestro padre. Bjørn y sus compañeros son guerreros poderosos, no lo duden. Pero si mi padre se entera de que asaltaron el reino que dejó a mi encargo y que encima, mi hermano está ayudándome, lo más probable es que también arda en rabia conmigo. –_Explicó el pequeño islandés_- Hemos pedido ayuda a otras islas cercanas, a las que no se les ha anunciado que mi padre las ha clamado como propias, pero ninguna se ha atrevido a ayudarnos, ya que saben que se enfrentarán a una armada de 50,000 hombres con dragones que escupen fuego.

- ¿¡LOS BERSERKERS YA TIENEN DRAGONES!? –_Los aldeanos se exaltaron al confirmar lo que temían._

- Así es… P-pero… ustedes también los tienen, ¿n-no es así? –_Pregunta el joven islandés_.

"_¡Que rápido se corren los rumores!"_, pensó Hiccup.

-¿Y qué si es así? –_Preguntó Stoick- _¿El hijo de un rey que se ha adjudicado nuestras tierras, viene a pedirnos ayuda? ¿Con los supuestos tripulantes del Terror del Océano? –_No era que el jefe vikingo quisiera ser hostil, con gusto se les unirían si tenían un enemigo en común, pero estaba escéptico.  
_  
- ¡SOMOS LOS TRIPULANTES DEL TERROR DEL OCÉANO! –_Exclama el capitán danés, haciendo maniobras temerarias con su hacha gigante. Sin embargo, los vikingos de Berk no estaban del todo sorprendidos._

- ¿Es por las leyendas, verdad? Entiendo. –_Dijo el joven noruego, al tiempo que a su alrededor comenzaba a aparecer una brillante niebla color verde. Poco a poco la niebla tomó la forma de un monstruo gigante hecho de ese extraño humo fosforescente_.

- ¡UN TROLL GIGANTE! –_Los aldeanos exclamaron de pavor ante el ser sobrenatural. La bestia comenzó a esparcir una especie de niebla verde alrededor de Berk, que terminó por adoptar una forma esférica, una especie de un domo gigante hecho de niebla cubriendo la totalidad de la isla._

- ¡TRANQUILOS! ¡HEMOS DICHO QUE VENIMOS EN SON DE PAZ Y LO MANTENEMOS! –_El joven noruego hizo una genuflexión frente a los aldeanos y agacho la cabeza con una reverencia. Acto seguido, incitó a sus compañeros a hacer lo mismo._

- El troll de niebla de las leyendas no es sino un espíritu protector. Protege el barco de mi hermano. Y ahora protegerá su isla. –_Explicó el pequeño rey islandés, arrodillándose también.-_ Les prometemos que mientras nuestra estadía aquí, la isla no podrá ser atacada por ninguna fuerza.

Todos los aldeanos estaban boquiabiertos, de verdad eran ellos. Y por primera vez en decenas de lunas, una esperanza de victoria comenzaba a encenderse.

- Y si Berk no puede ser atacada, ¿por qué a su isla sí, su alteza? –_Preguntó Hiccup aún con cierto escepticismo, abriéndose paso entre los aldeanos.  
_  
- Mi culpa. –_El islandés explica_- No llamé a mi hermano a tiempo…

- Llevábamos varios veranos sin vernos, debido al problema que tuve con mi padre, no podía acercarme a él. –_Termina el noruego._

- Está bien, está bien, su alteza; puede ponerse de pie –_Stoick responde convencido y con más confianza en los extraños ante él. Sin perder la debida cautela._

Ante la aceptación de Stoick, los vikingos de Berk también hicieron una reverencia ante el joven Rey de Islandia, quien agradece su gesto y da la orden de que pueden ponerse de pie otra vez.

- Me gustaría sugerirle, jefe Stoick "El Vasto", que a cambio de su ayuda abogaré para que mi padre retire su título de propiedad sobre su isla y respete su justa autonomía. Yo no estoy de acuerdo con mi padre en muchas de las decisiones que ha tomado. Lamentablemente no se lo he hecho saber siempre… -_Confiesa el jovencito islandés mirando con tristeza hacia su hermano.  
_  
- Sí, sí, sí… Lo que sea... -_Interrumpe el capitán danés con hastío.-_ También les ofrecemos el servicio de nuestros esclavos durante nuestra estadía aquí. De verdad nos interesa formar una armada con ustedes.

- ¿¡Tienen esclavos!? –_Pregunta Stoick sorprendido.  
_  
- A-algo así… he… he-he… -_Intenta explicar el finés ojimiel._

- Más como prisioneros… o sirvientes… -_Dice el noruego._

- O "reclutas"… -_Dice el alto sueco de los anteojos_.

- ¡Lo que sea, chicos! –_Gira los ojos el capitán Mathias_- ¡El caso es que hemos robado y reclutado a fieros guerreros de los rincones más lejanos de la Tierra! ¡Berwald, traigan a los prisioneros!

El gran sueco asiente, y sube al barco para bajar a la cubierta de alojamiento y sacar a los "prisioneros". Mostrando el desfile de 8 extranjeros de acento aún más exótico que el del finés, distintos todos:

- ¡NO ME MATEN! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR TAN JOVEN! ¡S-SOLO SOY UN BUEN MARINO VENECIANO! ¡NOOOOO! _–El sueco sacó arrastrando de la camisa a un jovencillo de cabellos color castaño claro, ligeramente cobrizos y brillantes ojos ámbar-_ ¡Y-y-y… además soy muy tierno! –_Concluye en su defensa el pequeño veneciano con ojos de cachorrito regañado llenos de lágrimas._

- ¡Nadie nos va a matar, _diffettuoso_! –_Caminando molesto sale a cubierta superior otro joven idéntico al chico, solo que con los cabellos ligeramente más oscuros. Debían ser gemelos._

- ¡Aaaaaaaah, Lovino! –_El joven espantado se aferra a los pies de su gemelo._

- ¡Feliciano! ¿¡De verdad tienes que hacer lo mismo en cada isla que pisamos!? -_Otro hombre joven, alto, fuerte y rubio, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás aparece también y carga en brazos al temeroso gemelo veneciano. Tenía una expresión severa y una voz grave y poderosa, pero a juzgar por la delicadeza con la que tomó al joven de ojos ámbar entre sus brazos, no era una persona demasiado dura.  
_

- Ludwig… -_El gemelo se aferra al hombre rubio como un cachorrito-_

-Él puede caminar solo, ¿sabes, _bastardo_? Suelta a mí hermano –_El otro gemelo replicó, avanzando_.

- ¡Já-ja-já! –_Un sonriente joven castaño de cabello corto un poco desaliñado, poseedor de unos expresivos ojos verde esmeralda y piel aperlada toma por la espalda al gemelo del cabello oscuro- _¿Igual que tú, Lovino? ¿O necesitas ayuda? _–Dicho esto, el castaño carga al chico en brazos tal como hicieron con su gemelo._

- ¡Bájame, te lo ordeno! ¡_Stupido_! –_El gemelo de los cabellos oscuros comenzó a patalear entre los brazos del ojiverde._

- ¡Solo avancen y ya! ¡Maldición! –_Dijo un joven albino de cortos y despeinados cabellos plateados y brillantes ojos color rojo, con el mismo acento extranjero que el rubio que cargó en brazos al primer gemelo. Era ligeramente más bajo que el otro, pero tenía una expresión igual de severa. Su voz era estruendosa, pero no grave, solo algo despeinada.  
_

-¡Ah! ¡La _libertè_ otra vez! ¡Es tan horrible permanecer allí abajo! –_Salió también un hombre rubio, de largos cabellos ondulados hasta los hombros, los ojos azules y una pequeña barba en el mentón. Hablaba con una voz teatral, profunda y aterciopelada. Además poseía el acento más exótico de todos.  
_

- ¿Tipo, por qué tienen que hacer tanto escándalo, y así? Panda de subnormales –_Apareció una rubia ojiverde de cabellos extremadamente lacios que le llegaban hasta los hombros._- Ayúdame, Toris... –_Con altiveza, dio su mano a su acompañante, que era un tímido joven castaño con los cabellos ligeramente ondulados hasta los hombros y los ojos verdes, un poco más oscuros que los de la chica. Estos dos últimos personajes, llevaban ropas sencillas, de campesino; sin embargo cargaban una espada cada uno, en sus respectivos cinturones.  
_

Una vez que los 8 "prisioneros" bajaron del barco los aldeanos los miraron con extrañeza. No se veían realmente como "guerreros", al menos no todos…

- Preséntense, prisioneros… -_Ordena el sueco Berwald.  
_  
- ¿Prisioneros? –_Pregunta el veneciano del llanto-_ ¡Ludwig, Ludwig! ¿No éramos reclutas? ¡Me dijeron que íbamos a vivir aventuras! ¡Yo no quiero ser prisionero! –_Y sus tiernos ojos ámbar estallan en llanto otra vez_.

- ¡RECLUTAS! ¡PRISIONEROS, ES LO QUE DICE EL ESTÚPIDO DANÉS DE ALLÍ PARA IMPRESIONAR! ¡SOLO PRESÉNTENSE, POR ODÍN! –_Grita exasperado el noruego, señalando al capitán danés_.

- Aaahhh… -_El joven veneciano cambia su expresión, lentamente, mientras asimilaba la idea. Ya con el rostro iluminado, se baja de los brazos que lo cargaban y continúa con una gran sonrisa infantil, haciendo una veña-_ ¡Feliciano Vargas! ¡Marino de la República de Venecia!

- Lovino Vargas, marino veneciano, gemelo de este subnormal. Tenemos diferencias, apréndanlas. –_Explica severamente el gemelo de los cabellos oscuros.  
_  
- Antonio Fernández Carriedo _–Hace una reverencia el joven castaño de expresivos ojos esmeralda y la piel aperlada- _También del lejano Mar Mediterráneo. Yo soy de Hispania, donde la Tierra se acaba._ –guiña un ojo._

(Estamos hablando de una época donde se pensaba que la Tierra era plana, por lo que la península Ibérica era el límite europeo de los mares. Este personaje, en la serie original es un español).

- Ludwig Weillschmidt. Guerrero germano. –_Hace la veña el rubio alto, fuerte, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y la seria mirada ojiazul. Digno y lleno de disciplina._

- Gilbert Weillschmidt. Guerrero germano. –_El albino de los ojos rojos se presenta con su voz desaliñada y estruendosa. Sonríe ampliamente, dejando mostrar una blanca dentadura con colmillos ligeramente más puntiagudos de lo normal._- ¡Y este es mi lindo hermano menor! _ -Dicho lo último, taclea a su rubio hermano, quien curiosamente era más alto que él. Terminando ambos en el suelo. Ludwig no replicó ante la acción de su hermano, solo se repuso seriamente, ligeramente molesto, suspirando con cierto hastío.  
_  
- Francis Bonnefoy… _-Dijo el barbado rubio de largos cabellos ondulados con una voz profunda y sensual-_ Guerrero franco, bohemio, cantante, poeta, buen amante… -_guiña un ojo a las jóvenes presentes- _…y cualquier otra cosa que guste pedir una fuerte, hermosa… y valiente damisela. _–Se acerca a besarle la mano a Astrid, a lo que esta no reacciona muy favorablemente. Sin embargo, el resto de las jóvenes vikingas tenían la mirada perdida en ese hombre apuesto de voz grave y aterciopelada.  
_  
- S-suficiente explicación… -_Lo alejó la joven vikinga a empujones._

- ¡Ya! Yo soy Feliksia Łukasiewicz y soy… _-Se introdujo la rubia de los lacios cabellos hasta los hombros, con un aire de vanidad.-_

- ¡Una campesina polaca! –_Exclamó el ruidoso albino que revolcaba juguetonamente a su fornido hermano en la arena._

- ¡Yo te voy a enseñar lo que hace una campesina, cretino! ¡Ven a probar mi sable, tipo, totalmente y así! _–La rubia desenvaina su espada y comienza a luchar contra el germano albino. Los ojos de los hombres de Berk se posaron sobre la gracia y fortaleza de aquella chica. Su esbelta figura, tersa piel nívea, sus sedosos cabellos meneándose en el aire en cada movimiento. Esos brillantes y orgullosos ojos verdes. Lo único que aminoraba su atractivo sería quizá ese pecho plano como tabla... Y su voz un tanto masculina. Tenía una voz altiva y ligeramente andrógina: demasiado aguda para ser varón, demasiado grave para ser fémina. Pero su hermoso rostro lo compensaba. Y aún, esa fortaleza. Tenía la fuerza y habilidad de un increíble guerrero con esa espada. (Una cara hermosa y un cuerpo frágil dentro de un vestido es siempre una mujer, ¿...o no?).  
_  
- Y-yo soy Toris Lorinaitis… campesino y pescador del Reino de Lituania –_Se presenta el castaño acompañante de la rubia polaca. Solo algunas cuantas mujeres le prestaban atención, pues los hombres y algunas mujeres estaban más interesados en la pelea de la rubia contra el albino.-_ I-inicialmente y-yo era un caballero de mi reino p-pero, un buen día conocí a mi e-esposa en el Reino de Polonia, nos enamoramos y… -_Toris notó que no se le prestaba atención-_ Nos enamoramos y… y… -_El albino y la rubia chocaron espadas frente a su cara-_ ¡Feliks, por favor! –_El lituano toma de ambos brazos a la rubia, al tiempo que Ludwig tomó a su hermano del mismo modo; quedando ambos contrincantes inmovilizados, haciéndose muecas mutuamente-_ … y huimos para casarnos.

- Yo lo recuerdo. –_Cuenta el sueco de los anteojos con su voz grave y cara de piedra- _Fue una boda doble, ahí me casé con mi esposa. _–Termina abrazando a su compañero finés de ojos mieles.  
_  
- ¡B-berwald! ¡Ya deja de bromear! ¡Y-yo no recuerdo tal cosa! –_Se escabulle el finés de entre los brazos de su compañero._

- Estabas ebrio. –_Puntualizó el sueco_- Yo no.

Nuevamente los habitantes de Berk los miraron con extrañeza en un laaargo silencio.

- ¡Ah! Sí, advertencias sobre mi gente y esclavos –_Menciona el capitán con la ligereza e irreverencia que parecia ser natural en él_-  
- Número 1: Nunca dejen que el franco se le acerque a sus hijas… o a sus muchachos… o a sus ovejas… aún si no hay alcohol de por medio -  
- Número 2: Si la polaca les coquetea, nunca cedan a menos de que sean… bueno, lo descubrirán ustedes mismos -  
- Número 3: No alimenten al veneciano llorón con comida hecha por ustedes, sino quieren desencadenar sus chillidos… es muy quisquilloso. Y si llora, traigan al germano rubio, él lo calmará -  
- Número 4: El germano albino es necio siempre, con o sin alcohol, no dejen que se despegue de su hermano, es el único que puede controlarlo. Y si Ludwig está ocupado, estamos todos perdidos -  
- Número 5: El finés actúa muuuuy raro después de 8 tarros de cualquier _spirit_ (bebida alcohólica), no se le acerquen, y menos si escuchan ruidos extraños cuando su _"marido"_ está con él -  
- Número 6: Lo mismo, no se acerquen a donde encuentren solos el hispano y el otro gemelo veneciano, el gruñón…  
Sí, ya saben… mucho tiempo en el mar… ninguna mujer… -_Concluyó Mathias, despreocupado, mirándose las uñas. Sin embargo, al voltear a ver a los habitantes de Berk, nota una intensa expresión de extrañeza en sus rostros.  
_

Otro gran silencio se hizo.

- ¡Vamos, no es tan raro! ¡A la noruega también le gusta morder almohadas de vez en cuando! –_El capitán abraza jocosamente a su compañero noruego, quien vuelve a hundirlo en la arena en un ataque de rabia.  
_  
- Demasiada información…-_Dice Stoick- _Pero se agradece… -_Repone con una tocesilla-_ Ahora… ¿Por qué demonios él es el capitán? –_Señala al danés, dirigiéndose al resto de los tripulantes.  
_  
- Pregunta peligrosa, no respondas… -_Le advierte Ludwig a Feliciano al oído, al tiempo que le cubre la boca con una mano, tras verlo entusiasmado a punto de contestar.  
_  
- ¡Porque se acuesta con…! –_El germano rubio usa su otra mano para callarle la boca a su hermano también._

- Porque él inicio el grupo de tripulantes, jefe Stoick –_Toma la palabra el joven Rey de Islandia.-_ Ahora… ¿habrá algún lugar más privado donde podamos hablar usted y yo?

- S-sí –_Stoick y la aldea en general aún no salían de su impresión. Toda una leyenda fantasma destrozada ante sus ojos. Lo único sobrenatural y fiero fue el troll de niebla._

Sin embargo, a Hiccup solo le hizo gracia. Recordó que del mismo modo se le temía a los dragones y resultaron ser lindas y educadas mascotas cuando se les pierde el miedo. Pensó que quizá los poderes sobrenaturales existan. Pero nunca hay que temerles. Sintió que el destino les estaba sonriendo a él y a su pueblo. ¿Armada de 50,000 hombres? Aún hay esperanza.

Mientras el espíritu troll del _Terror del Océano_ protegía a la aldea, la tribu de Berk llevo a la tripulación extranjera al Gran Recinto, donde les presentaron a sus dragones y les ofrecieron comida y bebida. Los extranjeros sin embargo, pidieron un pequeño favor: que no se molestaran en preparar los alimentos, que les indicaran dónde estaba la cocina y dejaran a 4 de los "prisioneros" cocinar para todos. Además pidieron bajar algunas de los ingredientes y provisiones que cargaban en su barco.

- "La Tierra hermosa es. La Tierra hermosa es. La Tierra hermosa es. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Grandiosa Tierra! Que con un pincel se puede pintar. ¡Brindemos con nuestras botas!..." _–El entusiasta gemelo Feliciano inició un cántico mientras realizaba sus labores en la cocina. Acompañado de su hermano Lovino, del hispano Antonio y del franco Francis.  
_

* * *

Por su parte, Stoick, Gobber y Hiccup acompañado de Toothless; se reunieron con Emil el joven Rey de Islandia y su hermano Bjørn, para discutir sobre la alianza a formar y algún plan de batalla contra la armada enemiga. La junta tuvo lugar en la casa de la anciana Gothi (la sacerdotisa y hechicera del pueblo).

Los 6 humanos sentados en una alrededor de una mesa que tenía un arenal al centro, ya que la anciana Gothi es muda y sus únicos medios de comunicación son: gestos y que Gobber traduzca los dibujos que hace sobre su arenal. Toothless observaba curioso, sentado en una esquina de la habitación.

- Dice… que siente que se avecina una era de… yaks voladores… _-Gobber intenta traducir las palabras que la anciana Gothi dibuja sobre su arenal, para abrir la conversación en la junta-_ ¡N-no! ¡No, no! Que se avecina una era de guerra y horrores –_Gobber corrige la oración tras recibir un golpe con el bastón de la anciana Gothi._

- Bueno, eso no es algo que no sepamos, realmente… _-Comenta Hiccup, a lo que Emil reacciona agachando la cabeza y sonriendo tímidamente. Hiccup nota tal detalle y le devuelve la sonrisa. De algún modo, el joven rey le recordaba a sí mismo, comenzaba a creer que podría encontrar un nuevo amigo._

- Anciana Gothi, ¿cree conveniente la unión de nuestro pueblo con el de estos hombres? ¿Son de fiar? –_Pregunta Stoick, sin tacto en esa última pregunta.  
_  
- ¡Papá! _–Le susurra Hiccup a su padre, dándole un ligero codazo.  
_  
-"El desenlace de la historia nunca es certero. Aun cuando se tenga el don de adivinar. Un hombre siempre puede…" ¿tener un terrible derrame nasal? _–Traduce Gobber, lo que la anciana Gothi corrige nuevamente golpeándole con su bastón_- ¡No, no! "Un hombre siempre puede cambiar su destino para bien o para mal. Pero, en estos jóvenes veo…." ¿Sucios calzones, flatulencias y comezón? –_Gobber recibe otro golpe con el bastón_- ¡No, no! "Pero en estos jóvenes veo buenas intenciones, esperanza y buen corazón. Lo cual es…" ¿leche de yak rancia"? _–Esta vez la anciana no golpeó a Gobber, simplemente estrello su palma contra su cara en desesperación-_ ¡Aaaah! "Lo cual ya es una gran ganancia. Además, veo en estos jóvenes…" ¿un aura mágica? –_Gobber se esperó otro golpe, pero esta vez estaba correcto_. _Un aura mágica._

Hiccup no puedo evitar notar que cada uno de estos cómicos errores, Toothless reía con un ronroneo dragonezco. Es decir, sabía, que su Night Fury era extremadamente inteligente y entendía el habla humana, pero… ¿de verdad tanto? Se preguntaba… ¿Qué pasaría si de alguna forma también pudiera hablar? Tal vez, como la anciana Gothi.

- Pero eso no es todo, además dice que: "En especial en el más joven. Es un pequeño hombre de magia, con…" ¿varios dones brindados por Odín? –_Traduce Gobber, esta vez correctamente, a lo que la anciana asiente._

- ¿Rey Emil?, ¿sabía usted de tales dones? –_Pregunta sorprendido Stoick.  
_  
- A-aún… aún no he descubierto hasta donde pueden llegar, pero así es, jefe Stoick. Sé que poseo algunos dones, al igual que mi hermano –_Contesta Emil tímidamente._

- ¡Oh! ¿Así que ese troll de niebla verde que les protege es parte de tus dones, Bjørn? –Pregunta Gobber.

- Sí… Antes de que mi hermano naciera… _-el noruego voltea la mirada hacia su hermano-_ …yo era un niño muy solitario, me gustaba jugar en el bosque, y un poco a poco me di cuenta de que podía ver criaturas que otra gente no. Pero el troll de niebla, no es una criatura. Soy yo. Conocí la magia de un lago que te devuelve por reflejo una criatura que revela tu fuerza interior en forma de un ente mágico. Es por eso que mientras yo viva, ese espíritu protegerá lo que yo desee, la condición es que dentro de ese campo de protección debe estar algo… o… o... -_El noruego hace una pausa involuntaria, con un ligero temblor en los labios-_ ...o alguien que yo… ame.

¿"…o alguien"? Ese nervioso énfasis, le hizo pensar a Hiccup que tal vez, dentro de la nave había un tripulante que mantuvo al troll de niebla protegiendo el navío desde que inició su leyenda. ¿Podría ser de verdad que el amor de Bjørn era la razón por la que el danés Mathias era el capitán?

- En una ocasión, salvó todo un bosque de un terrible incendio _–Comentó Emil._

- ¡Vaya que eres un héroe, Bjørn! ¿¡Por qué demonios se podría haber molestado tu padre contigo!? _–Pregunta Stoick, sin medir sus palabras._

El joven noruego desvío la mirada, que se comenzó a humedecer, al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente los puños y ocluía las quijadas con rabia.

- Pregunta incorrecta, papá… _-Susurra Hiccup._

- Nuestro padre es un bueno hombre, sin embargo tiene principios firmes, inamovibles y rígidos. Su mente ha cerrado su corazón a nuevas ideas. –_Contesta Emil, intentando salvar a su hermano de responder._

Hiccup entendía perfectamente. Acababa de ver en Bjørn el reflejo de qué hubiera pasado si su padre no hubiese comprendido sus ideas. Decidió que esa noche al ir a casa le agradecería a Stoick.  
Sin embargo… ¿Qué pudo ser tan extremo para que Bjørn tuviera esa larga riña con su padre? Comenzaba a plantearse una hipótesis, que al mismo tiempo, le hacía sentir reconfortado por no ser el único que tenía sentimientos hacia _alguien_ que no debía. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Toothless, y se dio cuenta que el dragón ya tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes perdidos en él. De repente, las mejillas le comenzaron a arder ligeramente al joven de Berk.

- ¿Y-y tú, Emil? ¿Qué dones tienes? –_Preguntó Hiccup, desviando la mirada de su dragón, para evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba._

- ¿Yo? –_Preguntó Emil, un poco disperso. Había visto el modo en que Hiccup miraba a su dragón. Para el islandés era poderosamente llamativa el aura que estos dos seres emitían.-_ Yo… n-no puedo revelar a las demás personas ciertos de mis dones. De hacerlo, los perdería. Pero… -_Repone_- uno que me parece le será de mucha a ayuda a esta buena mujer, es el siguiente…

Emil tomó la extraña ave que siempre llevaba sobre su hombro en sus manos, y la colocó sobre la mesa.

- Herr Puffin _("Señor Puffin")_, ayude a esta dama, por favor… -_El pequeño rey le habló al ave frailecillo, que acto seguido se giró hacia la anciana Gothi y comenzó a emanar una luz blanca hasta convertirse en un resplandor. Los presentes cerraron los ojos cuando la luz se volvió demasiado intensa. Pero fue cuestión de segundos el que el resplandor se desvaneciera.  
_  
- ¿Hay algo más que guste decirnos, sabia dama? –_Pregunta el islandés, que por primera vez se mostraba entusiasmado.  
_  
- "¿¡Es acaso lo que creo que es!?" _–Habló el frailecillo, con un tono similar al de un loro, al tiempo que la anciana movía los labios sin emitir ningún sonido.-_ "¡Increíble!" –_La hechicera se levantó de su sitio, alzando los brazos en el aire por la emoción.  
_  
- ¡Le has devuelto la voz a Gothi! –_Exclamó Stoick emocionado_.

Hiccup no podía creerlo. Se replanteo la posibilidad de que su dragón le pudiera hablar. ¡Eso era, iba a pedirle al joven Rey Islandés que le prestara su frailecillo para comunicarse con su dragón!

- ¡E-e…! –_Hiccup estaba a punto de llamar a Emil, cuando fue interrumpido por el chico._

- No es nada, jefe Stoick. Tome esto como nuestro primer signo de solidaridad. –_Le comentó al jefe vikingo un poco encogido de hombros, con la timidez que acostumbraba.-_ A-además. Sabia mujer… -_Se dirigió hacia la anciana_- Si gusta, puede tomar a mi ave para su problema, durante mi estadía aquí. V-vera, Herr Puffin y yo somos buenos amigos. No me gustaría regalarlo y de verdad n-no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sin él. _–Acaricia las plumas del ave_- Así que ¿qué le parece si le dejo el ave durante mi estadía aquí, y le visito frecuentemente? T-también sería muy gratificante para mí conversar con usted y compartir conocimientos. –_El chico de los ojos violetas se encoje de hombros, y desvía la mirada. Sin intención, se topa con la de Hiccup, que vestía esa expresión de estar guardando palabras importantes en la garganta. El islandés ladeó un poco su cabeza, algo confundido. Y recordando las miradas que se habían dedicado el dragón y su jinete, decidió dirigírsele, pero…_

- Debo admitir que al principio dudaba de ti, joven Emil de Islandia. Pero has demostrado ser un hombre poderoso y capaz, a tu modo… me recuerda mucho a alguien… -_El jefe de Berk le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo. Acto seguido volvió al islandés-_ Joven rey Emil, creo que debemos iniciar un pacto. –_El jefe vikingo sacó un pergamino en blanco guardado en su cinturón y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Después, sacó un tintero y una pluma.  
_  
- ¡Oh! Sí. Pero… ¿le importaría si yo proporciono la tinta y la pluma? Este, es el inicio de una unión especial, y me encantaría que fuera firmado también de forma especial… -_Argumento el islandés._

- Está bien… -_Stoick "El Vasto", acepto un poco extrañado._

- Herr Puffin, por favor. –_El islandés acaricio el lomo de su ave, que nuevamente comenzó a emitir un resplandor. Al apagarse, el joven rey tenía una de las plumas de su mascota en la mano, parecía una pluma normal, lista para entintarse. De su bolsillo, sacó un tintero común, para iniciar la redacción._

- ¿Para qué…? _–Stoick estaba a punto de preguntar la diferencia entre un tintero y pluma normal y los suyos. _

- La tinta es como cualquier otra. La pluma… no puedo revelarlo. _–Respondió el islandés.-_ Bien, jefe Stoick, ahora hablemos de qué es exactamente lo que deseamos pactar…

Stoick asintió, sin volver a hacer más preguntas respecto a la magia que acababan de ver, aunque aún extrañado.

La conversación fue objetiva y corta, querían una unión temporal para la guerra, además de un longevo tratado de paz. Emil se comprometió a abogar ante su padre para que Berk ya no fuese declarada territorio Noruego. También Bjørn tomó parte en el tratado, comprometiéndose en una cláusula a que el "Terror del Océano" nunca atacaría ni saquearía la isla de Berk, y de necesitar ayuda en el futuro, acudirían a auxiliar.

-Me sorprenden muchísimo tus dones, Emil. –_Confesó Stoick.-_ Y de verdad espero que su tripulación demuestre ser hábil en el campo de batalla.

- No lo dude. Son algo peculiares, pero son extraordinarios guerreros. –_Explicó Emil.  
_  
- Incluso ese pequeño gemelo veneciano que aparenta ser un bueno para nada… Lo cual es la mayoría del tiempo, de hecho…. –_bufó Bjørn_-

- Sin embargo es un excelente cocinero, un gran pintor y… cuando la situación lo amerita en extremo, un buen guerrero. –_Concluyó Emil_. – Ese tontuelo despistado nunca decepciona, a pesar de que siempre llora en el momento de combatir.

- ¿Y qué hay de su capitán? –_Preguntó Stoick, aún sin entender el por qué le solían faltar al respeto-_ No argumenté nada respecto a que él también debería estar aquí, porque… no me pareció un líder serio… Pero ustedes podrán desmentirme ahora.

- Oh... Mathias Køhler… _-Giró los ojos el noruego con hastío_- Nuestro capitán podrá ser un soquete, brabucón, inepto, impulsivo… pero no hay que subestimarlo como guerrero. É-él es hábil, valiente, responsable… y… -_Un ligero escozor se sintió en las mejillas de Bjørn_- y… tiene un gran espíritu, lealtad y honor. –_El noruego sentía como decir esas palabras le lastimaban un poco la garganta-_ Lo más sensato fue dejarlo fuera de esto, sin embargo. –_Repuso- _Él conoce sus límites, y conoce mis habilidades. Como su mano derecha, me ha dado la responsabilidad de tomar las decisiones para las que él no se siente completamente apto. _–Explicó el noruego_- Lamento de verdad si la primera impresión le desconcertó, jefe Stoick. No es que le quiera faltar al respeto al capitán… simplemente… -_Bufó otra vez.-_ A veces lo merece. Es un líder peculiar… necesita a alguien que esté ahí para disciplinarlo cuando se necesita. Además… él me tiene… mucha… c-confianza –_El joven noruego dejó escapar una tosecilla nerviosa_- Desde mi perspectiva, nunca es bueno que un líder tenga el dominio total sobre sus hombres. A veces, se necesita escuchar. Y eso, es uno de los motivos por los que su pueblo llama a mi hermano Emil "El Grande". Ser un líder humilde es un don que mi hermano Emil tiene, y nuestro capitán Mathias, no. Pero estoy a su derecha para enseñárselo.

- Además, jefe Stoick. Nosotros no buscamos únicamente hombres fuertes y fieros. –_Explicó el joven rey Emil-_ Usted ha visto que los reclutas y compañeros de mi hermano son peculiares. Pero el motivo es que es más fuerte un hombre lleno de ideales y espíritu, que uno lleno de bravura y músculos. La carne muere, el espíritu no. La carne puede ser torturada y quebrantarse, un espíritu firme es mucho más difícil de romper. Es importante que nuestros guerreros tengan un corazón valiente… Buscamos isla tras isla, sin importar que fuera pequeña. Por fin dimos con ustedes, vikingos de Berk. Siento que hemos atinado. –_Sonrió_- Después de todo, solo un guerrero cuyo corazón esté dispuesto a todo por cuidar lo que ama es capaz de escribir… su leyenda. –_Dicho esto último, miro de reojo a Hiccup, dedicándole un sonrisa serena. Por su parte, la anciana Gothi notó la peculiar forma en que el islandés movía entre sus dedos la pluma con la que había firmado el tratado. Había algo de ansias y un peculiar entusiasmo.  
_  
- Confío en que venceremos –_Habló abiertamente por primera vez el hijo de Stoick, levantándose de la mesa.  
_  
- Oh, sí… así será… así será… -_Concluyó El islandés sereno, guardando con cuidado la pluma de su ave dentro de sus ropas. Sonreía de una forma especial. Como si por fin hubiera encontrado algo que había estado buscando ansiosamente._

-¡Tenemos un pacto, Emil de Islandia_! –Stoick se puso de pie, y dirigiéndose al joven de ojos violetas, extendió los brazos._

-Tenemos un pacto, jefe Stoick_ –El islandés también se levantó de su asiento para corresponderle el abrazo al gran jefe vikingo. Cosa de lo que arrepintió inmediatamente… El gran jefe de Berk tenía unos brazos demasiado poderosos, el pequeño islandés sintió sus pulmones contraerse y sus costillas estar demasiado cerca de romperse, aflorándole una cómica expresión de angustia en el rostro– _Nggghhhh….

- ¡Stoick! ¡Tiene la edad y cuerpo de Hiccup! ¡Romperás el tratado junto con sus huesos! _–Intervino Gobber para salvar al joven rey Islandés de una muerte accidental._

-D-die… ci… siete… v-ve… ranos…_ -Explica el islandés al borde del desmayo- _Esa es mi edad…_ -Termina de decir con lo último que le quedaba de aliento. Su cuerpo desvaneció en pocos segundos y habría colapsado en el suelo, de no ser porque Bjørn se colocó tras de él para atrapar el frágil cuerpo de su hermano. Acto seguido, lo cargó en brazos._

- Lo siento… -Se disculpa el jefe de Berk.

No hay problema, Stoick… es la quinta vez esta semana… desde que conoció a mis compañeros se tuvo que acostumbrar._ –Explica el joven noruego. "Claro que ningún miembro de la tripulación es un yak bípedo de barba pelirroja que pese 100kg", dice para sus adentros. Continuando con una cara de poker.- _Ahora… creo que lo más prudente es revisar que _mi_ gente no esté colapsando a _su_ gente…De verdad espero que no... _-Dijo soltando un leve suspiro, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas. En general era un joven serio y poco expresivo._  
_  
_Así fueron a revisar al Gran Recinto que los extranjeros se estuviesen llevando bien con los locales. A grandes razgos, todo estaba en orden: La gente de Berk estaba muy satisfecha con las labores culinarias de los 4 extranjeros que habían estado a cargo de los alimentos. Juraron no haber probado algo tan delicioso en sus vidas. La alegría de la cena, había traído cierta aura festiva al recinto, por lo que también habían bebido… Y es en ese punto en lo único que había cierta inestabilidad.

_-_ ¡Noruega! _–Saluda el capitán a su mano derecha, con un entusiasmo alcoholizado.- _Es hora de irnos, esto es un desastre._ –Comenta el danés colgándose del hombro de Bjørn, en un intento por susurrarle tal comentario al oído, pero evidentemente, sin poder moderar su volumen._

Los 5 hombres contemplaban el escenario frente a ellos con extrañeza:

Al parecer el finés ojimiel ya había bebido su dosis reglamentaria de alcohol para recordar súbitamente cuan enamorado estaba de su "marido" sueco. El germano Gilbert también había bebido de más y yacía en una esquina del recinto, maniatado y amordazado por su hermano Ludwig, para evitar que hiciera destrozos mientras este último estaba ocupado arrullando al joven Feliciano entre sus brazos, contándole una historia para antes de dormir. El caballero lituano, ya se había fugado hacia su cuarto en el navío con su esposa polaca, sacándola del recinto casi a rastras, pues esta estaba bastante alcoholizada y había comenzado a coquetear con los hombres de Berk. Lo mismo hicieron el hispano y el gemelo Lovino… estos últimos para otros fines. En una mesa apartada, las jóvenes vikingas de Berk se derretían escuchado atentamente las aventuras épicas vividas a bordo de _"El Terror del Océano"_ de boca del apuesto hombre franco, con su voz grave, sensual, acento extranjero y su acostumbrado énfasis teatral_._

- Bueno… se están llevando bien… los dragones también están bien…_ -Concluyó Gobber, intentando aliviar el ambiente._

_**CONTINUARÁ…  
**_

* * *

*Para quienes no conozcan la serie HETALIA, una breve descripción:  
Manga y serie de anime creada por Hidekazu Himaruya. Es una comedia sobre Historia Universal y relaciones internacionales cuyos personajes son países antropomórficos (países con forma humana y mayoritariamente, con un nombre humano correspondiente a su nacionalidad). La mayoría son varones bishounens. En la historia original el autor solo deja ver algunas relaciones shonen ai no explícitas. El fandom sí está plagado de yaoi  
El más claro ejemplo de la regla 34 del internet.

**-¡Conozcan a los Nórdicos!** watch?v=lG_bauN70VI  
**-Finlandia y Suecia en la cama.** watch?v=pM_RY27IQD4  
_("It's that warmer?" "YES, THANK YOU!")_

**PERSONAJES TOMADOS DE ESTA SERIE PARA EL FANFIC:**  
Suecia (Berwald Oxenstierna),Finlandia (Tino Väinämöinen), Dinamarca (Sin nombre oficial), Noruega (Sin nombre oficial), Islandia (Emil Steilsson), Lituania (Toris Lorinaitis), Polonia (Feliks Łukasiewicz), España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo), Sur de Italia (Lovino Vargas, AKA "Romano"), Norte de Italia (Feliciano Vargas, AKA "Veneciano"), Alemania (Ludwig Weillschmidt), Prusia (Gilbert Weillschmidt), Francia (Francis Bonnefoy), Inglaterra (Arthur Kirkland) [[SPOILER: Este último personaje, aparecerá en próximos capítulos en el fanfic, no en este.]]

***Si te ha gustado, dale follow al fanfic y guárdalo en favoritos ^_^ Y si te ha gustado mucho mucho, deja review, onegai! D:**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2- Sueños siameses

**FANFICTION:** _"El amor también es leyenda"._

**CAPÍTULO 2:**_ "Sueños siameses".  
_  
**SERIES:** "Hetalia" & "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" ("How to train your dragon")  
**TEMA:** Romance/Humor/Aventura –SLASH/YAOI EXPLÍCITO (y mucho)-  
**PAREJA PROTAGÓNICA:** Toothcup (Hiccup x Human!Toothless)  
**OTRAS PAREJAS:** SuFin (Berwald x Tinö), DenNor (Dinamarca x Noruega), LietPol (Toris x Feliks), Spamano (Antonio x Lovino), GerIta (Ludwig x Feliciano), FraUK (Francis x Arthur).

* * *

Bienvenidos al 2do capítulo …  
El primero indicio claro y sexy de Hiccup x Toothless…

3…  
2…  
1…  
¡FANFIC!

* * *

- ¿T-toothless? -_Hiccup reconoció a su dragón frente a él, pero no podía salir de su sorpresa. Lo que tenía en frente no era más un dragón: se encontraba frente a un hermoso ser humano. _

Un hombre joven y bien parecido. Quizá un par de años mayor que él. Le sacaba una cabeza de estatura al joven entrenador de dragones. Lucía fuerte, no precisamente musculoso, pero con un cuerpo varonil bien tonificado. Una inmaculada piel nívea, sin más variación de color que unos cuantos lunares en el cuello y un ligero rubor rosado en las mejillas. Un rostro masculino, simétrico y hermoso… proporciones justas, como si hubiera sido tallado por un gran artista. Tenía cabellera negra y brillante, como las escamas propias del Night Fury, pero definitivamente no su textura. Se trataba de cabellos sedosos que se movían hermosamente al compás del viento, recordando a esas bellas alas que el dragón solía tener. Sus ojos eran casi exactamente iguales. Era como si simplemente hubieran puesto esos poderosos y felinos ojos verdes de dragón en un iris humano. Los rayos del sol chocaban contra ese par de joyas, arrancándoles destellos en hermosas tonalidades verdes y doradas.

Hiccup no podía creer lo que veía. Era glorioso. No se había llevado una impresión visual tan fuerte y tan gratificante desde aquel día en que su dragón lo llevo a conocer las nubes del atardecer por primera vez. La experiencia aumentó cuando el joven frente a él lo tomó por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros.

El Night Fury no decía nada, solo mantenía una sensual sonrisa ladeada. Comenzó a frotar sus narices tiernamente, mientras le clavaba esas penetrantes joyas verdes de cerca, permitiéndole captar cada detalle de sus pupilas, cada destello de color. Poseían una extraña fuerza que robaba el aliento. Eran una mirada tóxica, que hacía sentir como el aire de sus pulmones era reemplazado por la poderosa aura que emitían esos ojos.

- I-increíble... –_El joven entrenador de dragones quedó boquiabierto, situación que el Night Fury aprovechó para unir sus labios, e introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Hiccup. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió…  
_  
Una cálida y húmeda lengua dragoniana le lamía el rostro. ¿Desde cuándo le había dejado de parecer desagradable el aliento matinal de un enorme Night Fury? Desde hace tiempo. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio Hiccup esa mañana, como todas; fueron unas escamas negras y unos preciosos ojos verdes de dragón. Sí… de dragón. Toothless seguía siendo un dragón.

Todo había sido un sueño…

- Toothless… _-Sonrió con un dejo de decepción y abrazó a su Night Fury._

El dragón en respuesta lo miró con sus grandes ojos de tristeza, como un cachorrito y lo embistió suavemente tratando de obtener otro abrazo o alguna reacción más halagadora.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Toothless… es solo que tuve… una pesadilla… _-Se excusa el castaño, mientras lo abraza nuevamente. _

Al colocar su cabeza sobre los fuertes hombros de la criatura, siente una mirada curiosa de un tercero en la habitación, y al alzar la vista, se sobresalta a darse cuenta que no había dormido en su cama, sino en el piso con Toothless. Su cama, estaba ocupada por un joven de una blonda cabellera ceniza, quien ya estaba despierto y sentado en una orilla, observándolos asombrado con sus ojos violetas. Olvidó que la noche anterior, su padre había colocado al desvanecido jovencillo islandés en la cama de Hiccup, como muestra de hospitalidad para los visitantes, por lo que Hiccup tuvo que dormir en el suelo con su dragón._  
_  
- ¡O-oh! Lo siento, ¿t-te espanté? B-buenos días, Hiccup _–Repuso el joven de ojos violetas.  
_  
- B-buenos días, Emil… Ya, no fue nada. Un pequeño olvido. _–Ríe el entrenador de dragones._

- N-no, no… es que yo no debí observarlos de ese modo. A nadie le gusta que invadan su privacidad, especialmente la matinal… -_Se disculpa el joven rey con su usual timidez_- Es solo que… Me pareció muy interesante la comunicación que tienes con… ¿Toothless?

- Sí. Toothless. Bueno… mi amigo es extremadamente inteligente. A mí también me sorprende. Pero ¿cómo te parece más impresionante que un ave de plumas mágicas capaz de hablar por la gente muda? –_Ríe el castaño.  
_  
- Herr Puffin… _-El islandés buscó al ave en sus alrededores-_ Oh… sí. Parece que alguien también olvidó que ya no está en casa… _-Bromea el blondo sobre sí mismo._

- Tu frailecillo se quedó con la anciana Gothi _–El joven de Berk se pone de pie, ayudado por Toothless y se sienta al lado del islandés.  
_  
- Es verdad… No estoy acostumbrado a estar sin él _-Dice Emil mientras acerca tímidamente una mano hacia Toothless.  
_  
- Y que lo digas. Mi amigo y yo también somos inseparables… _-El jinete del Night Fury acaricia a su dragón y lo incita a dejarse tocar por Emil._- Adelante, Emil…

El joven rey de Islandia posó su mano sobre la frente del dragón, mirándolo con curiosidad mutua.

- ¡H-hiccup! –_Unos pocos segundos después, el islandés tiene un sobresalto repentino, retirando su mano del Night Fury.- _¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

- ¿¡Y-yo!? ¿¡Soñar!? –_Un notorio sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del castaño._

- Le dijiste a Toothless que habías tenido una pesadilla. ¿Qué ocurría? –_Pregunto el ojivioleta con seriedad.  
_  
- N-nada… De verdad. _–Se excusa el castaño.  
_  
- Hiccup, ¿has oído hablar de los sueños siameses? –_El islandés le dirigió una mirada seria al jinete del Night Fury, buscando una respuesta en su reacción facial, cuando menos._

Hiccup se limitó a negar con la cabeza vistiendo una expresión de espanto.

- Verás… _-El rubio suspiró y comenzó a explicar_- Es cuando dos personas han soñado con la otra. Comparten el mismo sueño. Pero al despertar, la mayoría ni siquiera lo sabe. –

- ¿A-ah, sí? _–Hiccup sintió las mejillas arder, mientras veía de reojo a Toothless. Este lo estaba mirando con una expresión de sorpresa y un dejo de algo que nunca le había visto al dragón ¿era vergüenza?  
_  
- No sé si los demás Night Furies sean como él. Pero Toothless no es un dragón normal. Desde que llegué aquí y los observé por primera vez, me di cuenta que no despide la misma energía que otros dragones. Despide un aura diferente…. _–Explicó el rubio-_ Humana.

El entrenador de dragones no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. ¿¡Podría Toothless tener pensamientos y emociones humanas!? Acto seguido, una ligera e involuntaria sonrisa le afloró en el rostro.

- No quiero decir que él sea un humano. Los dragones son poderosas criaturas con magia en su interior. Un dragón es un dragón, no solo en el exterior, sino por dentro. –_Explica Emil sin cambiar su semblante serio.-_ Toothless, emite dos tipos de energía. La de un poderoso dragón, sin duda. Pero también… una idéntica a la de un humano… Y es sorprendente. Estas energías vitales rigen el destino de toda criatura. Nos definen. ¿Cómo puede este Night Fury tener el destino de un dragón y el de un humano al mismo tiempo?

- Tal vez… -_Hiccup no salía de su asombro, pero se le vino una idea a la mente.- _Tal vez es por esto… -_Hiccup señala su pierna de acero, acto seguido, la montadura y la cola mecánica que fabricó para Toothless.-_ Este es uno de los grandes motivos por los que estamos unidos.

- Ya veo… -_El islandés sonrió, jamás creyó ver algo similar-_ Ustedes dos, están unidos por el destino. Sin duda.

Ante tales palabras, Toothless y Hiccup se dedicaron una larga mirada y profunda mirada al alma del otro. Justo como la primera que se dieron en aquel bosque cuando se conocieron.

- Sin embargo… _-Repone el islandés-_ Eso aún no explica del todo esa energía peculiar. Personalmente, creo que se trata de algo aún más serio.

- ¿Q-qué podría ser eso, Emil? _–Pregunta Hiccup algo nervioso, cortando la mirada sobre el Night Fury.  
_  
- Ustedes dos, compartieron un sueño siamés. No lo vi y no tienes que contármelo, Hiccup. Pero debes de saber que sea lo que sea que hayas soñado, tu Night Fury también lo soñó… -_Aclara el blondo_-

- ¿E-enserio? –_Hiccup tragó saliva pesadamente, no podía sostenerle más la mirada a Toothless. Especialmente después de que el dragón agachara la mirada con una profunda vergüenza.  
_  
- Y sé que no se trató de una pesadilla _–Retoma el islandés- _Vi sus auras justo antes de despertar. Ambos despedían una energía muy positiva, ambos estaban felices. Sin embargo… Ahora que he tocado a Toothless, me di cuenta que… sea lo que sea que hayan soñado… Está relacionado con una energía maligna.

- ¿A-a qué te refieres, Emil? ¿Lo que soñamos fue malo? –_Pregunto nervioso el pequeño vikingo castaño.  
_  
- No. En absoluto. –_Explica el joven rey-_ En realidad, tampoco lo entiendo del todo. Fue muy confuso. Parece ser que lo que soñaron tendrá lugar en la realidad, y aunque el hecho sea benévolo, probablemente sea desencadenado por un hechizo maligno. Quizá alguien les intentará hacer daño, pero errará, en realidad... les hará un bien.

- Está bien, está bien, Emil… Esto ya me dejó de parecer coherente… _-Hiccup río nerviosamente- _C-creo que… lo mejor es que dejemos el tema de lado._  
_  
- Lo siento, Hiccup. Está bien… _-Se disculpa el joven, apenado.-_ ¿Qué te parece apropiado hacer?

- ¿T-tienes hambre? _–El castaño río nerviosamente- _Creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar algo, y luego podré mostrarte la aldea… La arena de entrenamiento… -_Se le ocurrió comentar para librarse del tema anterior-_ …y todo lo demás… E-esto… ¡De verdad tienes que conocer la arena de entrenamiento! ¡Deberíamos proponerle a tu hermano que su tripulación aprenda a entrenar dragones! ¡Sería muy útil y…! _–En realidad sí podía ser muy útil. Se sorprendió de que le llegasen buenas ideas en momentos como ese.-_ Les regalaremos un dragón a cada uno… c-cortesía de Berk.

- Vale. _–El jovencillo islandés sonrió, aceptando dejar el tema por la paz._

Cuando bajaron, el padre de Hiccup los esperaba con el desayuno listo. No hecho por él, por supuesto…

- El gemelo veneciano más ruidoso se levantó muy temprano hoy y comenzó a ofrecer comida preparada en el pueblo –_Explica Stoick.-_ Creo que comienza a caerme mejor… Esto está delicioso. –_Concluye el jefe de Berk mientras prueba su comida._

- ¡De verdad no sabía que se pudieran crear estos sabores con los ingredientes que siempre hemos tenido aquí! –_Exclama Hiccup probando su estofado de salmón._

- Feliciano pone su corazón en todo lo que hace. Por eso al final siempre sale bien… -_Explica Emil._

- ¡En mi mano derecha tengo un salmóooooon! ¡En mi mano izquierda… PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _–Se escucha cantar alegremente al jovial gemelo por la calle-_

- Esa es su palabra favorita… La incluye en TODAS sus canciones –_Explica el islandés._

- ¡Buon giorno! ¡Emil! ¡Emil! –_Para cuando menos lo esperaban, el jovencillo veneciano ya estaba recargado en el vano de una ventana de la casa de Hiccup, saludándoles con su acostumbrada enorme sonrisa infantil_– ¿Te ha gustado lo he preparé? Hoy me levanté muy temprano y me sentí muy alegre, así que también intenté despertar a Ludwig, pero tal parece que él madrugó antes que yo para hacer sus ejercicios matinales, porque ya no estaba a mi lado en mi cama cuando desperté. Entonces fui a donde duerme mi hermano Lovino con Antonio, pero… creo que ambos estaban muy cansados. Me temo que no pudieron dormir anoche _–Expresa el gemelo con una tristeza infantil._ – No sé qué pasó pero no dejaban de escucharse ruidos extraños en su habitación… Lovino se quejaba mucho. Y cuando entré a la habitación esta mañana noté que sus sábanas estaban húmedas y ellos estaban sin ropa. ¡Debieron haber tenido mucho calor! ¡Pobrecillos!

- ¡F-feliciano! ¡E-estamos comiendo! _–El joven rey islandés se pone súbitamente rojo como un tomate._

- ¿Dije algo malo? –_Pregunta Feliciano ladeando la cabeza con inocente confusión-_

- ¡S-solo retírate, p-por favor! ¡G-gracias por todo, te quedó delicioso… c-como siempre! _–Dicho esto, el islandés cerró como pudo la ventana por la que había saludado el veneciano._

- ¡Ah! ¡_Fratello_ _("Hermano")_! ¡Ahí estás! –_Afuera de la casa se seguía escuchando la tierna, pero ruidosa voz del gemelo._

- ¡No tienes por qué contar nada de lo que veas, _stupido_! _–Se escucha al gemelo de los cabellos oscuros golpear a su hermano._

– Ya, ya, Lovino… No trates mal a tu hermano, es un buen chico. –_También se escuchó la voz del hispano ojiverde calmando a Lovino.  
_  
– ¡Tú también cállate, _stupido_! –_Lovino se continúa quejando mientras el hispano se lo lleva del lugar cargado en brazos._- ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tus estúpidos ojos esmeraldas! ¡Tus estúpidos, cálidos y sedosos labios! ¡Tu estúpido y sensual cuerpo! ¡Tu estúpido…! –_Y la larga lista de insultos se perdió en la distancia, conforme los gemelos venecianos y el joven hispano se alejaban del lugar; para fortuna de Emil, Hiccup y Stoick._

– No oímos nada…–_Dicen al unísono Hiccup y su padre, con los rostros igual de sonrojados que el del islandés._

Después del desayuno, Hiccup cumplió lo prometido. Llevó a toda la tripulación del capitán danés Mathias Køhler a la arena de entrenamiento de dragones, donde les enseñó las bases teóricas para posteriormente enfrentarlos a un dragón cada uno.

Mathias Køhler decidió entrenar un _Mounstrous Nightmare_, y para el "León de Dinamarca" fue cosa sencilla jugar rudo con la enorme criatura para finalmente azotar la mejilla del dragón contra el piso, como disfrutan los _Nightmares_ por algún extraño motivo. El sueco Berwald obtuvo los mismos resultados con tal especie.

Tanto Bjørn, el hermano mayor de Emil; como el finés Tino se propusieron entrenar _Deadly Nadders_, obteniendo buenos resultados. Bjørn con su personalidad fría y cautelosa, pudo acariciar la espinosa cola del _Nadder_ sin problemas. Mientras que Tino con su templanza y amabilidad logró hacerlo también.

El franco Francis, también se decidió por entrenar a un Nadder, argumentando que el azul era su color favorito y era una hermosa bestia. Sin embargo, él logró su cometido de otra forma peculiar: comenzó a hablarle al vanidoso Nadder de cuan hermoso era, para luego acariciarlo en la mejilla. Hiccup tomó su lápiz de carbón y escribió una anotación más sobre los Nadders: _"Los Nadders pasan mucho tiempo reflejándose en superficies como espejos, o metales, debido a que en verdad son vanidosos. Si el dragon no se siente amenazado y se es suficientemente cuidadoso, sin emitir ruidos molestos, se puede lograr su confianza halagándolos. No se realize sin experiencia. Peligroso"._

Fue también muy interesante como el impulsivo, atrevido y ruidoso germano Gilbert se las arregló para ser casi tragado por un _Whispering Death_ y al estar dentro de su boca cepillar sus dientes.

Similar fue el acto de valentía del guerrero germano Ludwig, para domar a un _Thunderdrum_ después de una larga persecución.

También fue toda una sorpresa como la joven polaca Feliksia se las arregló para esquivar todos los ataques del _Typhoomerang_, para luego acariciarlo. El delgado cuerpo de la chica era increíblemente ágil. Y al parecer tenía una especial fijación por las criaturas que le recordaran a un ave Fénix, ya que aunque resultó ilesa, sus ropas no: una rasgadura en la espalda de su blusa dio a descubrir un extraño tatuaje en su espalda. Eran las alas de un ave Fénix, simulando que la chica fuera una criatura alada.

Por su parte, el caballero lituano Toris, demostró gran agilidad también para esquivar la lluvia de ácido del _Changewing_, uno de estos disparos, consiguió deshacer gran parte de la camisa del lituano, consiguiendo revelar una mezcla de cicatrices en su joven espalda: algunas parecían ser de azotes, otras de arañazos de algún animal, probablemente lobos. Después de esquivar el límite de tiros del_Changewing_, finalmente capta su atención y distrae la furia de la bestia… ¿enseñándole a tejer? Para Hiccup era bien sabido que los _Changewigs _son criaturas extremadamente curiosas que disfrutan imitando todo aquello que ven, por lo que han desarrollado cierta habilidad en sus garras cuando intentan imitar costumbres humanas. Pero eso, fue sorprendente. Inmediatamente, Hiccup otra vez tomó su lápiz de carbón y escribió un párrafo más sobre los _Changewings_ en el libro de dragones: _"Son hábiles con las garras…"._

El final consistió en lograr que los gemelos venecianos Feliciano y Lovino se pusieran de acuerdo para entrenar a un _Hiddeous Zippleback_. La labor se hizo más compleja debido a que quienes les dieron las instrucciones acerca de los _Zipplebacks _fueron los gemelos Tuffnut y Ruffnut.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Lovino! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me está rociando con su fuego! _–Exclamó Feliciano, escondiéndose detrás de su hermano.  
_  
- ¡No es fuego, _stupido_! ¡Es gas!–_Explica Lovino_.

- ¡Y no podrá encenderlo si mojan la cabeza que enciende el fuego! –_Les explican los gemelos Tuffnut y Ruffnut._

- ¡Mojar! –_El tierno joven de ojos ámbar tira una cubeta de agua a la cabeza de dragón frente a él._

- Esa era la de gas… -_El gemelo del cabello más oscuro se encoge de hombros con el ceño fruncido, por la decepción y la molestia._

El Zippleback no les da tiempo a los gemelos de reaccionar, pues la otra cabeza enciende el fuego inmediatamente.

- ¡SAN MARCO EVANGELISTAAAAA! _–Exclama Feliciano, volando por los aires, debido a la explosión._

_(San Marco es el santo patrono de la ya extinta "República de Venecia", actual provincia del norte de Italia)._

- ¿No amas tener reclutas? –_Pregunta Ruffnut a su hermano, disfrutando del desastre.  
_  
- Totalmente –_Responde Tuffnut, chocando puños y cascos con su gemela._

- Bueno… al menos no nos ha comido… _-Feliciano se consoló sentado en el piso- _y tampoco se ha comido mi… -_El joven sacó un panecillo dulce que tenía guardado entre sus ropas, el cual inmediatamente devoró el dragón con una de sus cabezas, lo que provocó la ira de la otra, que empezó a atacar a su gemela._

- ¡Hey, hey, aquí hay más! –_El otro gemelo sacó otro panecillo de sus ropas y se le ofreció a la otra cabeza. Poniendo fin a la disputa, y haciendo que la bestia terminara acurrucada con ellos, acogiéndolos.  
_  
- ¡Hora de los abrazos, _fratello_! –_Feliciano abrazó efusivamente a su hermano, inmovilizándolo con un cariño infantil.  
_  
- ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que hacer estas cosas!? –_Lovino luchaba por deshacer el abrazo de su gemelo que lo estaba aprisionando._

El equipo de entrenadores de dragones le dirigió una mirada extrañada al guerrero germano Ludwig, incitándolo a que diera un explicación de por qué los gemelos eran tan... _peculiares_.

- Nunca he entendido bien a los católicos… -_Se excusó vanamente el fuerte y alto rubio ojiazul, sonrojándose y cruzándose de brazos, intentando evitar la mirada de los locales. _

_(Lo que actualmente es el territorio de Alemania, estaba en una transición entre el paganismo al cristianismo en esas fechas, al igual que muchos reinos europeos. Por otro lado, Escandinavia –Berk y alrededores- eran paganos en su totalidad)._

El entrenamiento terminó al atardecer. La isla aún estaba custodiada por el espíritu del troll de niebla, rondaba por la costa; sin embargo durante el día Bjorn desactivaba el campo de niebla, para tener mejor visibilidad en las horas laborales, especialmente para la pesca. Cuando el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, el noruego se posicionaba sobre la torre de vigilancia de Berk y daba un último vistazo a las costas, para después activar nuevamente la niebla protectora. Es por eso que los habitantes comenzaban a apreciar más la luz del día y la vista del cielo en el atardecer. Este día en particular, tenía una hermosa puesta de sol mostrándose en el horizonte de Berk y tanto extranjeros como locales se comenzaron a dirigir hacia sus moradas.

La mayoría de la tripulación extranjera dormía en sus respectivas habitaciones del barco danés. Exceptuando a Feliciano, Ludwig, Toris y Feliksia, quienes fueron trasladados a la ahora deshabitada casa del anciano Meldew. Siendo que el anciano traidor tenía en su propiedad tierras fértiles y estaban cerca del resto de los campos de Berk, Stoick decidió donarle la propiedad de Meldew a Toris y Feliksia, quienes se habían presentado como buenos para la agricultura.

Ludwig y Feliciano compartieron la casa con la otra pareja por el simple hecho de que el guerrero germano sugirió que no era una buena idea que Feliciano contara todo lo ocurrido en las habitaciones de su embarcación. Además, así el joven veneciano estaría cerca del pueblo, y podría ir a la cocina del Gran Recinto más fácilmente para seguir colaborando con sus labores culinarias.

Toda la tripulación extranjera se había comprometido con los habitantes de Berk no solo a entrenar junto a ellos, sino a conseguir buenas provisiones para la guerra que se avecinaba.

Así, mientras Toris y Feliksia colaboraban en el campo; Feliciano, Lovino, François y Antonio colaboraban en la preparación y almacenado de alimentos; Ludwig y Gilbert en el mantenimiento a las armas de acero y algunas otras labores pesadas; y el resto a la pesca.

Hiccup se sentía satisfecho con los resultados en la arena y durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, dirigir a los extranjeros lo mantuvo un tanto despejado. Sin embargo, ahora que ya habían terminado las palabras que Emil le había dicho esa mañana aún le hacían demasiado ruido en la cabeza. ¿De verdad Toothless había soñado lo mismo que él esa noche? El día ya se estaba terminando, nuevamente volvería a dormir con el Night Fury… Si lo que Emil dijo era cierto, no podría mirar a los ojos a su dragón otra vez.

En una colina cercana a la arena quedaban solo Emil, Toothless y Hiccup. Había una hermosa puesta de Sol deleitando a los tres seres. Era demasiada tentación para Hiccup, quería montar a su Night Fury e ir a volar como siempre. Pero no podía… había algo que deseaba aclarar primero…

- ¿Emil? –_Se dirije el entrenador de dragones al islandés._

- ¿Sí, Hiccup? –_El islandés contestó al llamado de Hiccup sin voltear hacia él. Estaba demasiado extasiado mirando cómo se perdían los últimos rayos de sol, tiñendo las nubes de colores rosados, dorados y anaranjados.  
_  
- Dices que lo que soñé… lo que soñamos Toothless y yo… ¿se hará realidad? –_Pregunta nervioso el castaño de ojos verdes._

- Así es –_Contestó aún sin voltear a ver a su interlocutor._

- ¿S-seguro? ¿Sea lo que sea? ¿Cuántas veces has fallado prediciendo cosas c-como esta? _–Terminó de soltar Hiccup con cierta desesperación.  
_

- Ninguna. _–Este último diálogo logró sacar al islandés de su trance, volviéndose hacia Hiccup con una cara de extrañeza- _No creo que sea nada malo, en verdad. Sus rostros tenían expresiones de verdadera felicidad mientras soñaban. ¿Qué ocurrió, Hiccup? ¿Qué es tan increíble?

- ¡N-nada! –_La cara de hiccup tomó un color rojo vivo, mientras se encogía de hombros, intentando desaparecer._

- ¿Acaso…? _–El joven rey miró a ambos rostros, jinete y dragón. Ambos con la misma expresión. Y al terminar de formularse una hipótesis en su cabeza, las mejillas del ojivioleta también se tornaron rojo intenso, al tiempo que abría los ojos como platos acompañados de una pequeña pero brusca inhalación de sorpresa._

- ¡NADA! ¡NO SOÑÉ NADA! –_Hiccup se puso de pie, y rápidamente se acercó desesperado a su dragón, para montarlo e ir a casa.-_ C-creo que ya es tarde, es hora de que nos vayamos, Emil –_Concluyó titubeante._

- S-sí… -_El islandés apenado y cabizbajo_ _se colocó tras de Hiccup para montar juntos al Night Fury._

Ya en los cielos, Hiccup no le dirigió la palabra ni a su dragón ni a su nuevo amigo, simplemente no quería más preguntas, suficientes tenía en su cabeza.

- Hiccup… -_El rubio se dirigió al entrenador de dragones. Esperó una seña de que podía continuar hablándole, pero no la obtuvo y aunque no era su estilo, decidió continuar su diálogo_.- Hiccup, ¿podrías…?

Aún sin contestar, el ojiverde se preparó para otra incómoda pregunta.

- ¿Me podrías llevar donde la anciana Gothi? Extraño mucho a Herr Puffin. –_Concluye el islandés._

- ¡A-ah! ¡S-sí! Claro, Emil. _–Hiccup dio un largo y disimulado suspiro de alivio. Para luego dirigirse con timidez a su dragón- _Toothless, a-ami-go… _-¡Que pesada se sentía esa palabra en su garganta!-_ ...hacia otra dirección.

El dragón también se estaba comportando extraño, tampoco respondía a los llamados de Hiccup con sus usuales gruñidos o ronroneos de entendimiento. Solo ejecutaba instrucciones, también había enmudecido desde el presagio de esa mañana.

Al llegar, la anciana Gothi recibió al islandés muy sonriente.

- "¡Buenas noches, su alteza!" –_Habló la mujer por medio del ave._

- Buenas noches, _seiðkona_ ("sacerdotisa") Gothi –_Responde al saludo el islandés_- Veo que Herr Puffin le ha estado sirviendo bien.

- "De maravilla, pero sé que si has venido es porque lo extrañas, ¿verdad?" –_Habla el frailecillo, que inmediatamente después va hacia el hombro de Emil._

- Sí… lo extrañé mucho, Herr Puffin –_El islandés acarició las plumas del ave._

- "Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí". –_Sugirió la anciana Gothi, hablando aún por medio del ave_- "Sé que no quieres quedarte en el barco de tu hermano. La tripulación es muy ruidosa por las noches. Me lo dijo un pajarito".

- M-muchas gracias, _seiðkona_ Gothi…-_El islandés se sonrojó ante ese recordatorio que prefería olvidar._

Decidido su lugar de residencia a partir de entonces, Emil se dispuso a despedirse de Hiccup y Toothless, llevándolos con cierto despiste un poco alejados de la anciana Gothi, ya que quería despedirse y darle algunos consejos en un ambiente más privado, para que Hiccup no se sintiera nervioso.

- Muchas gracias por todo, Hiccup… -_Le dijo el ojivioleta._

- No tienes que agradecer, Emil. De verdad eres muy agradable, desde que te vi en el barco, me sentí un poco identificado contigo. –_Explica Hiccup._

- No, sé que no te he agradado en todo, sé te ha espantado lo que te dije esta mañana. Me disculpo por ello… -_Dice el rubio._

- N-no hay problema… -_Hiccup esperó que no abordara otra vez aquel tema tan temido._

- Quiero que sepas que también me has caído muy bien. Noto que eres alguien especial, y por el reciente aprecio que te tengo, debo decirte lo siguiente, aunque te incomode… -_El islandés le coloca una mano en el hombro a Hiccup y continúa su diálogo con una expresión de absoluta seriedad- _Obedece a tu corazón. Déjense guiar por sus corazones.

- L-lo haré… e-es decir, l-lo haremos… -_Dice el ojiverde notoriamente nervioso, mirando de reojo a su dragón._

-Buenas noches, Hiccup. –_El islandés quita su mano del hombro del castaño.-_ Buenas noches Toothless. –_Se dirige al Night Fury, acariciando su cabeza._

- B-buenas noches, Emil… -_Hiccup se aleja poco a poco del rubio, acercándose a la montura del Night Fury, sin querer mirarlo tampoco._

Una vez que Toothless emprendió vuelo, ambos jóvenes se despidieron ondeando los brazos en la distancia.

- A casa, a-ami... go… -_El castaño se dirige al Night Fury con esa dolorosa palabra otra vez._

Una vez en su habitación, Hiccup le quitó con cuidado las correas y monturas a su dragón, con cierto nerviosismo.

- Hora de dormir, Tooth… -_El jinete le acaricia suavemente la cabeza a su Night Fury, para luego tenderse rendido en su cama, esperando que nada más pasara. Solo deseaba dejar de existir, almenos unas horas. Para su sorpresa, el dragón se acercó a él, dándole esa mirada tierna y poderosa de cachorrito que solo el Night Fury poseía. _

- ¿Q-qué pasa Toothless? –_Preguntó nervioso._

Sin quitar su expresión tierna de convencimiento, el dragón se subió lentamente a la cama, acurrucándose a un lado del joven vikingo.

- E-está bien, amigo… Solo no… no te muevas mucho…y no ronques… _-Ríe un poco el ojiverde._

En respuesta, el dragón lamió con cariño una mejilla del chico. El desarrollado olfato y gusto del dragón detectó que había un poco de sangre en el rostro del joven. Un pequeño raspón, debido al entrenamiento en la arena. Nada de que preocuparse. Aun así, dio una segunda lamida a la herida para desinfectarla. Acto seguido, envolvió al joven entre sus alas y se dispuso a dormir junto a su protegido.

- Toothless… T-te quiero mucho… -_Fue lo último que escuchó de boca del joven vikingo, a lo que respondió con un suave ronroneo: "Yo te amo". No tuvo miedo de decirlo, a fin de cuentas, era un dragón… ¿cómo iba a entenderle?_

Mientras Berk dormía, en otra isla no demasiado lejana un macabro plan se estaba tramando. La armada de los Exiliados se encontraba en la isla de los Berserkers, y en una pequeña y oscura habitación un hombre viejo y malvado ponía algunos ingredientes sobre una mesa iluminada por la luz de la luna.

- ¿Para qué son las escamas, anciano? –_Pregunta el jefe de los Exiliados pregunta al anciano Meldew._

- Son escamas de Night Fury… Te haré un pequeño regalo, Alvin. Un hechizo contra esa bestia horrenda que proteje al entrenador de dragones. –_Contesta el anciano con una sonrisa maliciosa._

- ¿¡Lo matarás!? –_Pregunta Alvin con una emoción perversa._

- Si pudiera matar gente directamente con hechizos, no estaríamos aliados con los Berserkers en primer lugar. Se trata de algo más sencillo, pero igual de efectivo… -_Dice el anciano mientras abre un viejo y amarillento libro._- Se llevarán una gran sorpresa al despertar. Me pregunto qué habrá cenado ese dragón esta noche… Por su bien, espero que no haya sido pescado. -_Dijo con un deje de inocencia fingida, para que luego su estruendosa risa malévola inundara la habitación._

_**CONTINUARÁ…  
**_

* * *

***A/N:

¿Disfrutando su fanfic? ¿Desesperándose porque ya haya una bendita escena slash Toothcup? Yo también x'D  
_**Avances:**_ Sí, los sueños pueden hacerse realidad. En especial los de Hiccup, sí que se harán realidad ;) le asustará, pero le gustará. ¡Ohhhhh, sí~!

**Si te ha gustado, dale follow al fanfic y guárdalo en favoritos ^_^ Y si te ha gustado mucho mucho, deja review, onegai! D:**

Premiando su atención:

**¡YAOI GRATIS!  
**(Copiar, pegar en su explorador de internet, eliminar los espacios y completar la dirección de los sitios. Ya saben cuales son).**  
**

**Collage de imágenes:  
** oi44 . tinypic "punto com" / 2rdgbih . jpg  
oi43 . tinypic "punto com"/ j583e0 . jpg

**Videos:  
** youtube / watch?v=HKYjMMzMiYg _*****__(¡MIRAR, POR ODÍN!)_**  
** youtube / watch?v=b8d6eczmERo ***_(Yaoi :3)  
_youtube / watch?v=GMTckZfYkYs_ ***(Los 5 Nórdicos: Emil, Bjorn, Mathias, Berwald y Tino)  
_ youtube / watch?v=kGhOogIGHjI_ ***(Gemelos Lovino & Feliciano /Norte & Sur de Italia/)  
_youtube / watch?v=s6v_8vFjhm4 ***_(Lovino x Antonio /Sur de Italia x España/ /)  
_ youtube / watch?v=2BYC39eBD3k ***_(Lovino x Antonio /Sur de Italia x España/ /)  
_ youtube / watch?v=ZERNnW0bApk ***_(Feliciano x Ludwig /Norte de Italia x Alemania/)  
_ youtube / watch?v=sldU3Te_xOY ***_(Feliciano x Ludwig /Norte de Italia x Alemania/)  
_ youtube / watch?v=WByEyj6A1gs_ ***(Lovino x Antonio & Feliciano x Ludwig)_  
youtube / watch?v=IhL00ooQA00 ***_(Hiccup x Toothless)  
_ youtube / watch?v=66bvi2vZ1jw ***_(Más Hiccup x Toothless)_


	3. CAPÍTULO 3(!)- Seres de la negación

**FANFICTION:** _"El amor también es leyenda"._

**CAPÍTULO 3:**_ "Seres de la negación".  
_  
**SERIES:** "Hetalia" & "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" ("How to train your dragon")  
**TEMA:** Romance/Humor/Aventura –SLASH/YAOI EXPLÍCITO (y mucho)-  
**PAREJA PROTAGÓNICA:** Toothcup (Hiccup x Anthro-Toothless)  
**OTRAS PAREJAS:** SuFin (Berwald x Tinö), DenNor (Dinamarca x Noruega), LietPol (Toris x Feliks), Spamano (Antonio x Lovino), GerIta (Ludwig x Feliciano), FraUK (Francis x Arthur).

* * *

Soy una horrible persona que disfruta dando largas x'DDDDD BWAHAHAHA!  
En realidad no… yo estoy que se queman las habas por lanzar todo el SLASH salvaje a los aires. Pero tengo que poner trama, ¿no?  
Bienvenidos al 3er capítulo. En este capítulo se mostrará el gran poder del alcohol, digo, del amor…  
¡Por fin, **_SLASH_ TOOTHCUP**! Y… también _slash_ de otra pareja.  
En compensación por su espera, les traigo un capítulo largo, con 2 escenas de _slash-slash_, y 1 escena de _slash_ moderado.

3…  
2…  
1…  
¡FANFIC!

* * *

Los rayos del sol caían sobre un joven castaño, robándole luminosos destellos ocres a su cabellera y brindándole calor a su piel nívea, coqueteando con sus tiernas pecas. Poco a poco la luz fue incitando a sus párpados abrirse, descubriéndose así el par de brillantes ojos verdes que poseía el entrenador de dragones.

Hiccup se sentía particularmente cómodo esta mañana. Las cálidas alas de su dragón lo habían abrigado muy bien la noche anterior, por lo que había dormido reparadoramente. Se preguntó por qué no dormía con su dragón más seguido. Y fue entonces cuando recordó el inquietante presagio que le habían anunciado la mañana anterior. Suspiró, y simplemente esperó que nadie volviera a hablarle más del tema, ni Emil, ni Toothless con sus tímidas miradas.

Hablando de Toothless… ¿Por qué ya estaban esas excelentes y cálidas alas envolviéndole? ¿Se habría levantado ya?  
Entonces fue cuando se percató de que por algún motivo, aún había un cuerpo a sus espaldas brindándole calor sobre su cama. Movió sus manos entre las sábanas y palpo un par de brazos fuertes envueltos en una cálida y tersa piel humana abrazándolo alrededor de la cintura.

El castaño se sobresaltó inmensamente en su interior. El corazón le comenzó a latir salvajemente y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo parecía haber despertado al ser al lado suyo. Entonces sintió una cálida y húmeda lengua humana lamer su cuello lentamente. Pero no de una forma erótica, era algo más… canino. Reconocía esa clase de cariño. Solo podía venir de una criatura.

Espantado, el entrenador de dragones se giró hacia el ser que yacía al lado suyo, encontrándose con la gloriosa mirada que había visto en sus sueños la noche anterior. Era ese joven perfecto de la poderosa y vibrante mirada verde. Estaba allí. El ser que desató sus fantasías. Era tal y como lo había soñado: los sedosos y brillantes cabellos azabaches, la perfecta piel nívea, la sensual sonrisa, los ojos… Oh, sí… Esos intoxicantes ojos verdes. Eran reales.

Hiccup se quedó pasmado, su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil, pero su corazón le latía fuerte y salvajemente, como un martillo golpeando su pecho. El aliento se le había acabado y en su lugar comenzó a llenarse los pulmones de la esencia de ese hermoso ser frente a él, poco a poco, en una respiración entrecortada. Llego a pensar que estaba soñando, pero ese aroma y esa calidez eran demasiado reales.

- ¿Grrroar? –_El nuevo humano ladeo la cabeza, confundido. No entendía por qué su jinete se había asustado. La boca del joven castaño estaba formando una pequeña "o", la sangre se le había ido del rostro: estaba pálido, y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos._

- ¿T-toothless? –_El entrenador de dragones se comenzó a alejar poco a poco del nuevo humano, caminando en posición de cangrejo sobre su cama._

- Grrrrrroar… -_El dragón ronroneo, sintiendo que había algo diferente en su garganta, pero sin prestarle demasiada atención. Estaba más preocupado por el castaño, así que se le fue acercando, hasta alcanzarlo y lograr lamer su mejilla como solía hacer. A lo que Hiccup reaccionó con una piel erizada y un intenso ardor en las mejillas._

Poco a poco, el castaño fue retrocediendo más sobre su cama y para su desdicha, la cama se le había acabado, por lo que terminó cayendo al suelo. Definitivamente: no, no estaba soñando.

- ¡GRRRROAR! –_Gruñó el Night Fury humano con preocupación, abalanzándose sobre su jinete para comprobar que estuviera bien. Así, cayó en cuatro extremidades sobre el castaño y fue hasta entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo.- G-grrroarrrar… -Gruñó confundido y desalentado al mirar sus nuevas manos humanas._

- ¿T-toothless, e-eres tú? –_Preguntó el castaño, tratando de tranquilizarse._

Toothless se limitó a asentir, mirando a su jinete con una profunda mirada de tristeza puesta en ese par de intoxicantes joyas que tenía en el rostro.

- N-no puede ser posible… -_El joven comenzó a hiperventilarse, por lo que el Night Fury lo abrazó de inmediato.  
_  
- Ggggrrroa… -_El Night Fury ronroneó intentando calmar a su jinete_.- C-c-c… C-c-caa…. –_El dragón intentó estrenar su nueva garganta imitando los sonidos que había aprendido de los humanos.-_ C-c-c-aaal… maaa… H-Hi…ccup_… -Abrazó fuertemente el nuevo a su protegido. El castaño respondió a su abrazo con nerviosismo, pero calmándose poco a poco. Comenzando a relajarse y disfrutar de ese cálido cuerpo ajeno.  
_  
- W-wow… Toothlees, puedes hablar… –_El joven vikingo castaño se sorprendió, mas su respiración agitada había cesado.  
_  
- S-s-s-ss… S-s-ieee…Sieeem… pre… tee… hee… eennn…teenn…dii…do… -_Al dragón le resultaba demasiado difícil controlar su nuevo aparato vocal, pero en verdad había estado suficiente tiempo al lado de su humano, día y noche, como para recordar todos los sonidos, las palabras y la posición de los labios de su protegido_.- A-an-tessss… de… co-no-cerr…te… s-solo e-en-ten-día… aaa… aal-gu-nasss… pa-la-bras… humanasss… c-como e-el rrr-resto d-de los d-drrr-drrra-go-nesss… p-pero… al… e-esss…taaarrr… con-ti-goo… a-aprrr… aprrr… -_El dragón se quedó un poco trabado en su última palabra, parecía tener problema con las consonantes y sílabas fricativas. Pero para ser su primera vez como humano, de verdad era sorprendente.  
_  
- Aprendiste a entendernos… ¡Y a hablar como nosotros!-_El castaño mira al nuevo y hermoso humano frente a él. Hiccup había quedado fascinado con la inteligencia y habilidades de su dragón. En gran parte, el Night Fury había reaccionado así, debido a que sintió amenazado el bienestar de su protegido y deseo intervenir con todo su corazón.-_ Eres maravilloso, Toothless…

- G-grrr… Grrra-ciass… -_Respondió el Night Fury, desviando la mirada sonrojado. Esta era la primera vez que Hiccup tenía esta maravillosa vista de Toothless: La tersa piel nívea de sus mejillas, tomando un color rojizo._

- W-wow… _-El entrenador de dragones dio un largo suspiro-_ Creo que… tenemos mucho que arreglar… ¿M-me dejarías ponerme de pie, Tooth? –_Preguntó el joven un tanto nervioso, pues no estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía HUMANA de su dragón y esta vez, estaba encima de él._

El dragón se movió torpemente hacia un lado, sentándose débilmente al lado del chico. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a este nuevo cuerpo.

- ¡T-TOOTHLESS! _–Al ponerse de pie, el rostro del castaño ojiverde se tornó rojo vivo de pudor.-_ ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS DESNUDO!?

El dragón miró su nuevo cuerpo, curioso, pero sin demasiada preocupación y respondió:  
- ¿Porrquee… loss… drrra-go-nesss… no… u-sa-mosss… rrro-pa…? _–Con una expresión de inocencia total._

- C-cierto… creo que mientras descubrimos el meollo de todo esto, hay que empezar por… p-por eso. _–Señala el cuerpo desnudo del dragón, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano. Acto seguido, fue a buscarle algo de ropa en su closet._

El dragón sabía que los humanos necesitaban pieles ajenas para cubrir sus delicados cuerpos y débil piel –no entendía bien como una criatura tan desprotegida podía sobrevivir-, pero nunca había notado que el estar desnudo fuera un tabú. Había escuchado vagas cosas al respecto en algunas conversaciones entre humanos, pero nunca pensó que fuera algo demasiado importante.

Hiccup sabía que el nuevo humano no cabría dentro de la mayor parte de su guardarropa, y si iba a hurgar en el closet de su padre, toda la ropa sería demasiado grande, pero ciertamente había un traje que le podría quedar. Uno que la madre de Hiccup había hecho para él cuando era bebé, pensando en que lo podría usar cuando fuera adolescente. Su madre al parecer había calculado mal su talla. Al ver su pequeño cuerpo de bebé, la mujer no compartía las expectativas de Stoick de que su hijo creciera tamaño _vikingo_, pero ciertamente esperaba que fuera un poco más alto y fornido de lo que era en realidad el pequeño y esbelto entrenador de dragones. Tenía ese traje arrinconado debido a que le traía el recuerdo de que no pudo llenar ni las más bajas expectativas de su madre.

- Ponte esto, Tooth… -_El joven vikingo le arrojó el traje a Toothless, cubriéndose la cara al girarse hacia él.  
_  
- ¿C-có-mo? –_El dragón miró confundido las ropas, extendiéndolas entre sus nuevas "garras humanas", intentando encontrarle forma y saber en qué lugar se usaba cada cosa.  
_  
- ¡Y-yo no puedo vestirte, Tooth! –_Exclamó aún con las manos en el rostro.  
_  
- ¿Porrr… qué…? –_El dragón preguntó con inocencia, aún en el suelo._

- P-por… ¡POR NADA! –_Suspiró el castaño_- S-solo cúbrete a-ahí… -_Señaló las partes íntimas del dragón, con las mejillas encendidas. A lo que el dragón atendió enseguida, tomando una almohada de la cama y cubriéndose con ella. _

Toothless no entendía del todo… Los dragones tenían sus partes íntimas ocultas, como la mayoría de los reptiles, en cambio los humanos las tenían tan expuestas como el resto de su frágil cuerpo… _"Tal vez es eso, tal vez sienten amenazadas sus partes más delicadas… ¿Pero por les preocupa las de los demás también?"_ Pensó el dragón.

¡Por Odín! Cómo le ardían las mejillas al joven castaño mientras le ayudaba al dragón a vestirse. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban como locas. Tragaba saliva pesadamente cada vez que sus pieles se encontraban en el proceso. Le fascinaba el contacto, pero el martilleo en su corazón hacía que el pecho le doliera.

- Listo… -_Terminó Hiccup, aliviado.- _De pie, Tooth…

- ¿C-cómo? –_El dragón hizo algunos esfuerzos por ponerse de pie, pero era demasiado pronto para su nuevo cuerpo. Las extremidades le temblaban cada vez que hacía fuerza en alguna de ellas para tomar la misma posición que tenía el joven frente a él.  
_  
- E-es verdad… -_Hiccup comprendió y se colocó al lado del dragón, pasándose por el hombro un brazo del dragón.- _Apóyate en mí, Tooth. –_Dicho esto, el joven ayudó al nuevo humano a ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio. Fue entonces cuando al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta: al Night Fury humano le faltaban los dedos del pie derecho._ –Tu ala… -_Murmuró con tristeza._

El Night Fury miró el mismo punto de su cuerpo que el joven castaño y suspiró con tristeza.

- P-pe-rro… ¿e-esss…to… no… me… im…pe…di..rrá… c-ca-mi-narr… có-mo… usss…te…dess… verrr-dad? –_Preguntó el nuevo humano.  
_  
- No… por fortuna. –_Continuó Hiccup.- No te muevas mucho, intenta mantener el equilibrio, Tooth, iré a traerte también unas botas._

El castaño le soltó y lo dejó en pie, para que aprendiera a controlar el equilibrio de su nuevo cuerpo y se dirigió nuevamente a su guardarropa, buscando un par de botas que le quedaran al dragón.

El Night Fury tambaleó un poco cuando el joven vikingo lo soltó. Pero logró mantener el equilibrio unos momentos. Cuando se sintió más seguro, desobedeció a su jinete e intentó dar sus primeros pasos humanos. Muy lentamente, para no perder el equilibrio, se dirigió hacia las espaldas del chico y sin avisarle, lo abrazó por la cintura.

- ¡TOOTHLESS! –_El castaño exclamó espantado, lo que hizo perder el equilibrio al pelinegro y caer ambos al suelo._

- Lo… sssi... en… to… _-Dijo el chico mayor, avergonzado. Más aún sin soltar su cintura._

El entrenador de dragones se giró hacia él forcejeando, y estando cara a cara pregunta:  
- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? _–Con el ceño fruncido._

- Por… que… que…rrría… de-cirrr…te… "grrra… ci…asss…" –_Dijo avergonzado el pelinegro, entristeciendo sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes como un cachorrito.  
_  
- D-de nada, Tooth… ¿Solo era eso? –_Preguntó Hiccup._

- Y… esss…to… -_Repuso el Night Fury. _

Derrepente, Hiccup sintió una especie de _Déjà vu_: Toothless había puesto exactamente esa expresión en su rostro, esa que había visto en sus sueños, acto seguido, acercó los labios lentamente a los suyos. Mas con la suficiente velocidad para no dejarlo reaccionar. Quiso forcejear, pero no movió ni un músculo. Solo pudo dejar su cuerpo inmóvil, destensándose poco a poco, al tiempo que esos cálidos y sedosos labios abrazaban los suyos. El castaño abrió ligeramente la boca, casi consciente de lo que seguía. El Night Fury no desaprovechó un segundo: su juguetona lengua comenzó a introducirse dentro de la boca del otro, acariciándose.

Toothless había visto a Astrid realizar esto con Hiccup un par de veces, le resultaba tan desagradable recordarlo… Pero esta vez era diferente, era su oportunidad para limpiar los labios de su amado de toda otra huella...  
Pronto Hiccup correspondió al abrazo y al beso en el que le habían atrapado. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, prefirió disfrutar y pensar que aún estaba soñando… Prefirió buscar cómo concluía aquel hermoso sueño que habían compartido. Las manos ajenas se comenzaron a mover sobre ambos cuerpos, deslizándose delicadamente, casi sin querer, dentro de las ropas; palpando cada trozo de piel que quedaba a su alcance.

No, no estaban soñando. El placer era tan real que sus cuerpos inevitablemente reaccionaron: dos palpables erecciones afloraron en los jóvenes cuerpos.

- T-tooth… -_Hiccup gimió dentro del beso, forcejeando un poco por separarse del otro_.

- ¿Hnn...? –_El Night Fury se negaba a ceder, pero tras algunos suaves forcejeos entendió que debía obedecer a su jinete. ((Derrepente caigo en cuenta de qué porno se escuchó eso… "jinete"… LOL!))_

- T-toothless, basta… Esto no está bien… -_Negó con la cabeza el castaño, suspirando y deshaciendo el abrazo._

- ¿N-no? ¿Por… qué? –_Preguntó el Night Fury con esa mirada tan inocente como poderosa, que solo él poseía_.

- ¡P-porque…! ¡Porque…! –_El castaño desvió la mirada, sin saber explicarse. Él también quería continuar… Pero no estaba preparado.-_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú, Toothless? -

- Porrr-que… que-rrría… dar-te… lasss… gra-ciasss… -_Dijo inocentemente el joven de los cabellos negros.- _Asss-trid… te… ha… a-grrra-de-ci-do… al-gu-nasss… ve-cesss… del… misss-mo… mo-do… -_Explicó, perdiendo la mirada en su último diálogo.  
_  
- ¿E-era solo eso? ¿A-agradecimiento? –_El castaño sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima. La erección que palpaba en los pantalones de su compañero no mentía, pero quizá podía haberse debido simplemente a que no está acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo. Si lo que le decía Toothless era verdad, no iba a dejar que su inocente dragón continuara con ese acto tan íntimo, en el cual solo uno de los lados sabría el verdadero significado, sería como usarlo.-_ No, no, Toothless… -_Negó con la cabeza, preocupado.-_ ¡Esta muestra de afecto no se da a cualquier persona! ¡No es algo que podamos hacer tú y yo por allí, tan libremente! ¡Esta muestra de afecto solo se da a…!

- ¿A… tu… pa-rrre-ja… de… a-pa-rrre-a-mi-en-to…? –_Preguntó el Night Fury, con una notoria expresión de tristeza y desilusión.  
_  
- S-sí… -_El joven vikingo se sorprendió de cuanto podía entender el que hasta la noche anterior había sido su dragón.  
_  
- ¿Asss-triddd… esss… tu… pa-re-ja… de… a-pa-re-a-mi-ennn-to…? –_Preguntó el joven de los cabellos azabaches, profundizando esa mirada de tristeza.  
_  
- N-no… -_El castaño se vio acorralado.  
_  
- ¿Y… porrr… qué… e-lla… sí… pu-e-de...? –_Preguntó el Night Fury, con un dejo de reclamo, aún con la mirada entristecida.- _C-crrr… crre-o… q-que losss… de-másss… hu-ma-nosss… pi-en-sssan… q-que… us-te-desss… son… pa-rrre-ja…

- E-es que… _-Touché. El castaño no sabía que contestar. Pero debía excusarse_.- L-la gente piensa que somos pareja, porque yo deseaba que ella fuera mi pareja… a-antes… -_Hizo una pequeña pausa nerviosa._- Y-y… aunque ella después comenzó a mostrar interés en mí, yo ya no lo deseaba… Y ahora… ella me besa esporádicamente porque piensa que yo aún quiero ser su pareja… Pero simplemente, no resultó ser lo que yo buscaba…

Así era, y la mente del mismo Hiccup temblaba ante la inminente verdad que acababa de confesar. Los ocasionales besos de la rubia no eran sino una muestra de que en la chica había aflorado un sentimiento superior a su propio orgullo, esperando a que el entrenador de dragones se atreviera a pedirle ser su novia. Lamentablemente, para la chica ese día nunca llegaría. Hiccup había encontrado a su verdadera alma gemela, que desafortunadamente no venía en el _"empaque"_ adecuado. Era un dragón. Un furia nocturna… Que desde esa mañana se había convertido en humano. ¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo incómodo? ¿Por qué estaba desaprovechando esta gran ayuda del destino?

- Pu-esss… dí-ce-lo... E-ssso… no… esss-tá… bi-en… Tammm-po-co… ti-e-ne… sen-ti-do… -_Jaque mate. ¡Viva la lógica de Toothless!_

- ¡N-NO! –_El castaño se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- _N-no puedo… ella… me odiaría… No quiero lastimarla.

- Sssi… tú… no… pu-e-desss… ssse… lo… pu-e-do… de-cir… yo… _-Sugirió Toothless inocentemente. ¿¡Por qué los humanos tenían que complicarse tanto las cosas!? No era la primera vez que el Night Fury se percataba de que los humanos solían cometer incongruencias entre lo que sienten o piensan y lo que hacían o decían… Negaban los sí, asentían los no. ((El dato curioso y sin importancia del día: Ahora que escribo eso, me acordé… ¿Sabían que los búlgaros asienten para decir "no" y niegan con la cabeza para decir "sí"? x'D Ya, volvamos al fanfic.))_

- ¡N-no! No te preocupes, Toothless… -_El castaño rio nerviosamente.- Yo se lo diré… -Dio un largo suspiro.- Pero tendrá que ser en el momento oportuno…_

- Hnnn… _-Ronroneó con tristeza el Night Fury.-_

- Bien, Tooth… -_El joven vikingo se rueda hacia un lado para librarse del cuerpo que lo aprisionaba, acto seguido se pone de pie, entregándole unas botas al otro joven.-_ Póntelas, con estas no necesitas ayuda, ¿verdad?

Aunque el Night Fury no estaba conforme con las palabras de su jinete, tenía que ceder.

-H-hi-ccup… -_Llamó al castaño, mientras se calzaba. _

- ¿Sí, Tooth? –_Atendió el joven vikingo.  
_  
- Ssse… sssin-ti-ó… muy… bi-en… _-Dijo el joven de los cabellos nocturnos_.- ¿De… ver-dad… esss-tá… tan… mal? ¿Po-drí-a-mosss… ha-cer-lo… cu-an-do… esss-te-mos… so-losss, cu-an-do… tu… gen-te… no… nos… vea?

El Night Fury no iba a ceder así como así… La verdad es que había soñado tantas veces con el momento en que pudiera agradecerle a su jinete todos esos cálidos sentimientos que le provocaba en sus adentros. Había esperado tanto tiempo por un milagro como este… Ahora era un humano. Ahora no podía volar, ni lanzar fuego. Pero ahora que podía besarlo, acariciarlo, y no iba a dejar su único y nuevo medio de visitar los cielos: No iba a dejar que ese chico huyera de su amor.

El castaño, en respuesta, tembló un poco. Cuando el otro joven terminó de ponerse las botas, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie otra vez, pero esta vez le brindó ambos hombros para apoyarse. Lo colocó de frente a sí, e hizo que pasara los brazos por su cuello, mientras él pasaba los suyos por la cintura del joven de cabello negro.

- Una vez más… -_El castaño inició el beso esta vez, sintiéndose un tanto culpable, pero aun disfrutando de ese maravilloso contacto. Una pequeño sonrisa le calentó por dentro… Estaba ahí, con su alma gemela, besándolo… Parecía tan utópico… De verdad era un sueño hecho realidad. Tenía a su Toothless… y por primera vez, la esperanza de ser correspondido estaba encendida. Este beso fue un poco más corto, de alguna manera, Odín sabe cómo, logró resignarse a dar unos últimos roces entre sus lenguas y separarse.-_ S-suficiente… -_No, no había sido suficiente. Pero tenían que parar.-_ L-la próxima vez… si estamos solos y… quieres demostrarme tu… "gratitud"… puedes hacerlo de esta forma… -_El joven le dio un cálido y suave beso en la mejilla al nuevo humano.- _Eso es más propio en una… a-mis…tad… -_Terminó la última palabra algo titubeante, sabiendo en su interior que sus sentimientos por el otro eran mucho más que eso._

- ¿A-sssí…? _-El Night Fury lo imitó, besándole ambas mejillas con cariño._

- S-sí… -_Asintió el jinete, sonrojado y con un dejo de arrepentimiento. Después de ese intenso contacto, su corazón pedía más que un beso en la mejilla_…- ¡E-es hora de bajar, a-amigo! –_Repuso, nervioso.-_ Tenemos muchas cosas que explicarle al pueblo.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigían a la puerta de la habitación, el más bajo ayudando al más alto a mantenerse de pie y dar sus primeros pasos humanos.

- ¡Hiccup, Emil te ha estado buscando! ¡Yo pensé que habrías madrugado como siempre pero…! –_El gran Stoick había entrado a la habitación, y frenó sus palabras al encontrarse la inusual escena.- _¿Quién es él, Hiccup? ¿Y qué hace con el traje que te hizo tu madre? –_El gran vikingo hizo esta última pregunta con un tono severo._

- Papá… _-El castaño dio un hondo suspiro.-_ Este es Toothless… Precisamente Emil te podrá explicar mejor que nadie… NOS podrá explicar mejor… -_Se corrigió.-_ Nosotros también estamos buscando una respuesta.

Stoick no entendía lo que sucedía, pero al ver los ojos del joven más alto, se percató de la inequivocable similitud con el dragón, así que simplemente cargó a Toothless en uno de sus fornidos hombros, para dirigirse los tres con Emil y la anciana Gothi.

- No puedo creerlo… -_El joven islandés abrió los ojos como platos, tomando noción inmediatamente de quién era ese joven de cabello negro apenas entró a la choza de la anciana.  
_  
- Sí… nosotros tampoco lo creíamos… -_Dijo Hiccup con algo de humor._- ¿Nos podrías decir qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Toothless? –_Continuó con una mueca similar a una sonrisa, pero más inclinada hacia la preocupación.  
_  
Los 5 humanos tomaron lugar en la mesa de la casa de la anciana, quien lanzó sus huesos de la adivinación al centro.

- "Un hechizo, sin duda." –_Habló la anciana por medio del frailecillo que le había facilitado el joven rey islandés.- _"Un mal del exterior…"- ¿¡Fueron ustedes!? _–Stoick miró severamente al chico de los cabellos rubio cenizo y los ojos violetas._

- ¡N-no! ¡P-por supuesto que no! ¿P-por qué habríamos de hacer algo así? P-pactamos una alianza, jefe Stoick. –_Contesta el joven bastante espantado por esa fuerte y helada mirada del jefe de Berk._

- T-tranquilo, papá. Emil ya me había advertido de un peligro para Toothless, pero no le había creído del todo. _–Interviene Hiccup.  
_  
- "No." –_Repuso la anciana.-_ "Se trata de un mal que ya estuvo aquí en la isla… y que se fue…".

- ¡MELDEW! –_Dijeron al unísono padre e hijo, de Berk._

- ¿H-hay alguna forma de revertirlo? –_Preguntó Hiccup a la anciana.  
_  
- Forma sí… -_Intervino Emil, en vez de Gothi._- Creo saber qué clase de hechizo es. ¿Pero para qué querrías algo así? –_El islandés miró con curiosidad y extrañeza al ojiverde._

Ante esto, las mejillas de Hiccup se ruborizaron notoriamente. No sabía que responder. No quería revelar que en realidad… le había fascinado la nueva forma de Toothless, y había visto en el hecho una esperanza para poder mostrarle sus sentimientos y no ser rechazado.

- ¿Cómo que para qué, Emil? –_Interviene Stoick, al parecer sin dar importancia al silencio de Hiccup.-_ ¡Tenemos una guerra a cuestas y Toothless es el único Night Fury que hemos visto hasta ahora! ¡Nuestra armada está en desventaja por miles de hombres contra la del enemigo! ¡Necesitamos tener la ventaja sobre ellos al menos en dragones, armas y plan de ataque! Cuando menos…

Hiccup agradeció a Odín para sus adentros, por esa intervención.

- N-no quisiera contradecirlo, jefe Stoick. Pero le seré honesto: puedo jurarle que no necesitamos las mejores armas, y que los dragones no son propiamente una, tampoco. Necesitamos un buen plan de ataque y hombres valientes de corazones fuertes. Nada más… -_Argumenta el joven rey islandés.  
_  
- ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así, Emil!? ¿¡Acaso nunca te has enfrentado a…!? _–Stoick estaba a punto de preguntarle al jovencillo de los ojos violeta si alguna vez había estado en guerra antes, pero obvió la respuesta a mitad de su sentencia.  
_  
- "Stoick, el jovencillo tiene toda la razón." –_Intervino la anciana hechicera.-_ "Confía en él, por más descabellado que parezca… en verdad veo un buen presagio para nuestro futuro." –_Comenta la anciana, colocándole una mano en el hombro al jefe de Berk._

- ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, Emil? –_Dijo Stoick, luego de un largo suspiro. El jefe de Berk no estaba en lo absoluto acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, o siquiera sugerencias de ese peso. Pero recordando que una idea descabellada fue la misma que les hizo poder vivir en paz con los dragones, cedió._

-Creo que el Night Fury debe ser quien decida. –_Dijo el blondo.- _Que pruebe su nueva forma. Que aprenda de los humanos. Que pruebe ser uno de nosotros… Después de eso, él decidirá. –_Concluyó serenamente.- Después de todo, las alas no son lo único que puede hacerte surcar los cielos y lanzar fuego no es lo único que puede hacerte poderoso._

El joven islandés parecía tener esa tendencia a dejar a los presentes con demasiadas incógnitas respecto a ciertos pensamientos suyos… Pero en medio de una guerra tan repentina y con pocas probabilidades de ganar, saber que tu aliado es de confianza es suficiente. Igual, todo el mundo guarda secretos.

Terminado el encuentro, Hiccup, su padre y Toothless se disponían a salir del recinto.

- Y sí. –_Añade Emil_.- Si lo que quiere saber, Stoick, es si he vivido una guerra, es verdad. Contra los daneses. Tenía 5 veranos. –_Comentó con absoluta seriedad-_ Mí pueblo salió victorioso. En esa época, yo había aprendido… a escribir. –_Concluyó el blondo con un semblante sereno, mientras acariciaba las plumas de su frailecillo, en el hombro de la anciana Gothi._

Dentro de los presentes, solo la anciana Gothi parecía entender la relación entre lo que dijo y su comportamiento en otras ocasiones. Arqueó las cejas en sorpresa y miró curiosa al chico, mas no hizo comentario alguno. Los otros 3 humanos, simplemente ladearon la cabeza y le restaron importancia.

Ese día, Stoick citó a los aldeanos a una junta para explicarles lo ocurrido. El hecho los tomó por sorpresa, por supuesto, pero tenían problemas más importantes que tratar como para concentrarse en el nuevo humano.

Si Toothless ya no podía volar y batallar como un dragón, debía aprender a luchar como el resto de los guerreros humanos… y para eso, primero tenía que aprender, cuando menos a caminar. Por ello, fue comisionado a ayudar a Bjorn, Mathias, Berwald y Tino en sus labores pesqueras. A Hiccup se le ocurrió que el agua era un buen medio para entrenar el nuevo cuerpo de Toothless. Además, la convivencia con otros humanos podría ayudarlo a aprender a hablar con más fluidez.

Durante esos días Hiccup y Toothless pasaban gran parte del día separados. En parte le parecía bueno al joven vikingo, ya que le evitaba la tentación de ceder ante esas hermosas miradas de cachorrito que le daba el Night Fury, pidiendo más besos en los labios. Pasaban mañana y tarde separados, únicamente volvían reunirse en la colina del mirador de Berk, para contemplar la puesta de Sol, para después ir a dormir… compartiendo la misma cama. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo podían contenerse, durmiendo uno a espaldas del otro, sin dirigirse la palabra tras un "buenas noches" y un par de besos mútuos en la mejilla.

Durante la mañana todos los habitantes de Berk y los extranjeros comenzaban los entrenamientos, que duraban algunas horas. Después de eso pasaban a sus actividades habituales. En el caso de Hiccup era la elaboración de un plan de guerra y ayudar al mantenimiento de las armas. Para Toothless, era ayudar a los extranjeros a pescar para mantener buenas provisiones para la guerra.

Y allí estaba, el Night Fury, sentado en el muelle. Era el encargado de meterse al mar a nadar en caso de que las redes se atoraran en algún lugar. Cuando era dragón odiaba mojarse. Mojarse apagaba su chispa. Pero ahora era un humano, y en un principio no le terminaba de agradar el agua, mas después se fue acostumbrando. El Night Fury extrañaba su antiguo cuerpo, le frustraba. Ahora era frágil… se sentía condenado a la tierra. Para el poderoso dragón, ser humano no era diferente de ser una serpiente o algún otro animal rastrero. Pero entonces lo recordaba: "Después de todo, las alas no son lo único que puede hacerte surcar los cielos y lanzar fuego no es lo único que puede hacerte poderoso." Emil tenía razón. Con esta forma podía tener la invaluable oportunidad de hacer que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos y consumar su amor con aquel hermoso joven castaño de ojos verdes.

Pero eso tampoco cambiaba el hecho de que tenían una guerra encima y ya no podía volar, no podía escupir fuego, ya no tenía esa fortaleza. Así que había decidido con toda su voluntad entrenar su cuerpo humano hasta llegar a ser un gran guerrero. Durante la convivencia con lo extranjeros, Toothless también iba recogiendo información sobre las costumbres humanas. Ya había aprendido un montón. Pero cuando comparaba el comportamiento de los tripulantes del barco danés con el de los habitantes de Berk… Notaba ciertas diferencias. En particular había dos de ellos que captaban poderosamente su atención, ya que realizaban ciertas de sus actividades en día tras día sin mucha variación, como un ritual.

Se trataba del gran sueco Berwald y del finés Tino. Ambos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, y eran los principales encargados de la pesca.

El alto sueco rubio de los anteojos siempre vestía una expresión rígida el rostro y hablaba con una grave y seria voz monótona. Por lo que en un principio, El Night Fury pensó que se trataba de una persona fría y ruda. Sin embargo, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que más bien era… una persona de corazón muy blando, pero con problemas de expresión... No hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, casi siempre era para preguntar acerca de la comodidad o bienestar de quienes estaban a su alrededor, muy en particular, de su "esposa": el finés.

Podía verse al sueco dando rondines por el barco, trayéndoles comida a los tripulantes en la hora necesaria, trayéndole siempre el mejor plato su joven compañero de los ojos mieles, a quien le preguntaba al menos unas 25 veces al día "¿Estás bien?", "¿Necesitas ayuda?" y acercándose a su oído, susurraba con una voz baja y tímida: _"__Rakastan sinua__, Tino"_. _("Te amo, Tino" en suomi, el idioma de finlandia)_. Toothless no sabía que significaba y alparecer el resto de la tripulación tampoco, era algo propio solo de ese par. Pero por la reacción que veía en el ojimiel, el Night Fury había deducido que lo que el sueco le decía a su compañero era alguna frase en el idioma delotro, relacionada con un sentimiento afectivo que el finés no compartía; ya que las mejillas del ojimiel se sonrojaban intensamente al tiempo que tartamudeaba con una cara de espanto. De algún modo, Toothless se sentía identificado, ya que sus muestras afectivas para con Hiccup, provocaban una reacción similar. Y al igual que el sueco, el Night Fury se sentía atrapado, con un montón de sentimientos que no era capaz de expresarle a su amado.

El blondo jovencillo finés de los ojos mieles, por su parte, era una persona cálida y amable. Mas no en el modo que era el joven veneciano Feliciano; no, el finés mostraba una alegría diferente. Siempre se le podía ver con una serena sonrisa en el rostro. Caminaba tranquilo, sin prisas, pero en el momento del trabajo, ponía empeño y dedicación. El único momento en que se esfumaba abruptamente esa calma de su rostro, era cuando el alto sueco se acercaba _demasiado_. Se ponía una pálido, con cara una de terror ante cualquier contacto físico con el alto rubio de los anteojos. Toothless había aprendido a disfrutar de observar aquellas escenas, ya que era algo bastante cómico.

Además… había una particularidad más entre estos dos: al terminar el día, el jovencillo ojimiel se dirigía tímidamente a una pequeña cava en el barco, de donde sacaba unas botellas que contenían un líquido traslúcido y ligero, mas con un olor muy penetrante. Después, se sentaba en el muelle, y bebía dos botellas de aquél líquido mientras contemplaba el atardecer. Toothless no podía entender como el finés ingería ese extraño líquido con tanta ligereza, como si se tratara de agua. El líquido emitía su particular olor a una distancia considerable, el Night Fury lo encontraba un tanto desagradable; olía similar, pero aún más penetrante que esa bebida que ya había visto antes en el Gran Recinto, esa que los habitantes de Berk llamaban _"aguamiel",_ la cual tras ser ingerida, hacía a los vikingos actuar particularmente más estúpidos de lo normal.

Una vez que el finés terminaba las dos botellas, el efecto de esa bebida estupidizante iniciaba: el antes sereno blondo joven de los ojos mieles comenzaba a reírse de la nada al tiempo que dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el muelle, recostándose y suspirando tendidamente.

Y era entonces cuando esa extraña escena ritual empezaba: El alto sueco se acercaba al ojimiel y lo tomaba en brazos, para llevarlo a su habitación. Esta vez, sin ninguna clase de protesta de parte del finés; quien incluso lo lazaba por el cuello con una sonrisa despreocupada.

- ¿Berwwaldd… te he dicho que eres el hombre más guapo que he visssto en mi vida? -_Decía el finés con esa particular habla lenta y entrecortaba que tenían todos los humanos después de ingerir esas desagradables bebidas.-_ Mmmmnh… _-Gemía el ojimiel con cierta sensualidad repentina, mientras que se ferraba al cuello del sueco.-_ Tus brazos están tan cómodos, Berwald… Haluatko nukkua mua? Koska olen peloissani… _("¿Quieres dormir conmigo? Es que tengo frío…"). –Terminaba susurrando el finés al oído del sueco, en ese extraño idioma._

- G-gracias, Tino… T-tú eres hermoso… _-Contestaba el sueco con la misma cara rígida de siempre, mas con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.-_ Y claro que sí… -_Terminaba besando la frente del finés con cariño._

- Pensándolo bien… no tengo mucho sueño… -Decía el finés, jugando con el cabello del sueco que lo cargaba en brazos.- Se me ocurre algo mejor… -Soltó una risilla alcoholizada.- _Pane mua, _Berwald_… ("Fóllame, Berwald…") –Concluía susurrando con un aire sensual, al oído del sueco._

Toothless veía la misma escena día tras día. Era todo confuso. ¿Por qué cambiaba tan de repente el finés? ¿Por qué al día siguiente se comportaba de ese modo, como si no recordara nada? Comenzaba a sospechar que se debía a ese extraño elixir curiosidad del Night Fury lo incitaba poderosamente a quedarse en el lugar a observar más de esos dos referentes de pareja humana; sin embargo, generalmente, para la hora a la que ocurría esta invariable escena ante los ojos de Toothless, ya era hora de que él también se encontrara con su amado castaño en la colina de la torre de vigilancia para ver juntos el ocaso. Siendo que ya no podía volar, le agradaba contemplar lo que podía al lado de su humano.

Pero en esta ocasión, habían terminado la pesca más temprano de lo habitual, por lo que el Night Fury creyó tener algo más de tiempo para… _aprender_ sobre las relaciones de apareamiento entre humanos.

Así, siguió sigilosamente a la pareja, pretendiendo que solo iba a guardar las herramientas dentro del barco.  
El Night Fury aguardó silenciosamente en un rincón, hasta que la puerta de la habitación de los dos rubios se cerró.  
Entonces, se sentó en el suelo y miró por un pequeño hoyuelo en la puerta, cuidando de no hacer absolutamente ningún ruido, tras haberse asegurado de que no había nadie alrededor, tampoco; pues el capitán danés y el noruego llegarían hasta caída la noche.

- ¿Estás cansado, _komea_? _("guapo")_ –_Preguntó el finés, bajándose de los brazos del alto sueco para luego abrazarlo por la cintura y recargarse en su pecho.  
_  
- U-un poco… -_Responde el sueco con las mejillas encendidas._

- ¿Por qué no te recuestas? _–El más bajo empujó suavemente a su compañero sobre la cama, recostándolo, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre las piernas del otro.- _Déjame darte un masaje especial… te haré sentir muy bien… -_Dijo el ojimiel, con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada totalmente distinta a la que se le había visto antes._

El finés comenzó a despojarse lentamente de sus ropas, empezando por el torso, mientras se frotaba suavemente sobre las partes erógenas de su compañero en un lento y sensual movimiento de caderas. Después se levantó un poco, para despojarse de sus botas, pantalones y ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo ante el sueco.

- ¿Qué es esto…? -_El dulce ojimiel palpó con una de sus manos la erección del sueco, al tiempo que este se acomodaba los anteojos, nervioso._- Mhmmm… creo que tenemos un tigre salvaje que pide salir… -_Gimió sensualmente, mientras bajaba los pantalones del más alto.  
_  
- T-tino… _-El sueco gimió con una voz grave y erotizada, sintiendo aquel placentero contacto.- E-eres hermoso… -Confesó el alto rubio ojiazul, contemplando embelesado el cuerpo de su compañero: El finés era un chico delgado, apenas con un poco más de cuerpo y más alto que Hiccup. La blanca piel de su cuerpo, lucía tan delicada y tersa como la de su dulce rostro. El finés miraba al sueco con una llama apasionada en los antes serenos ojos mieles, y una sonrisa ladeada dejaba ver una blanca sonrisa enmarcada en unos labios rosados de apariencia tersa._

- ¿De verdad? –_El finés ya había terminado de desvestir también al ojiazul. Revelando el cuerpo masculino bien formado y tonificado que poseía ese alto sueco._- Tú eres exquisito, Berwald… _-El ojimiel acercó sensualmente su rostro al de los ojos azules, relamiéndose los labios, para finalmente atrapar la boca del mayor en un apasionado beso. _

Comenzó así una batalla de lenguas más apasionada que la que Toothless había tenido con Hiccup el primer día que vio su forma humana. El Night Fury observaba, tomando notas mentales de todo lo que veía.

- Te deseo, Berwald… Deseo que me hagas tuyo… -_El ojimiel deshizo lentamente el beso, diciendo tales palabras sobre los labios de su pareja, dejándole el aliento sobre los labios. Acto seguido, comenzó a besar aquel fornido cuello, bajando por su pecho, por aquel tonificado torso… hasta llegar a la entrepierna del sueco; dejando un rastro de saliva y piel erizada.  
_  
Estando allí, el finés comenzó a lamer lentamente el glande de la marcada erección del sueco:  
- Ya estás tan duro, Berwald_… -Dijo excitado, frotando su mejilla contra la dotada y erecta hombría de su pareja.-_ _Olet erittäin komea poika… ("Eres un chico muy guapo…") –Dijo el finés, hablándole al miembro de su pareja. – _Pero me encanta cuando se siente más… grande… –_El finés comenzó a engullir aquel miembro lentamente, abriendo bien la boca, para no lastimarlo con los dientes. Una vez que el glande del sueco había llegado al fondo de su garganta, emitió algunos gemidos, en parte para relajar su garganta y engullir ese miembro con mayor facilidad, y en parte porque sabía que el sueco amaba cuando hacía eso…  
_  
- ¡Nnnngh… T-tino! –_El sueco gimió, se aferrándose a las sábanas bajo ellos con ambas manos. Disfrutando de como esa suave vibración que hacían las cuerdas vocales del ojimiel chocaba contra su erección.  
_  
- N-no… Bwaldd… -_El finés habló aún con el miembro del sueco dentro de la boca.- _Tu' mmno' van acá… -_Explicó con una mirada traviesa, tomando las manos del ojiazul y trayéndolas sobre su rubia y sedosa cabellera.-_ Así… -_Continuó succionando y gimiendo sobre la virilidad del sueco, al tiempo que le incitaba a que con sus manos empujara la dorada cabeza del finés contra su miembro a placer del más alto.-_ A'í… Bwwaldd… -_Hablaba con la boca llena del miembro de su pareja.-_ Ú'ame, Bwwald… -_El finés continuó succionando apasionadamente, moviéndose de arriba abajo, buscando conseguir que la prominente erección del sueco llegara al éxtasis.  
_  
- ¡T-tino! –_Gemía el ojiazul, excitado, acercándose cada vez más al orgasmo. El sueco había tomado al ojimiel de los cabellos, y empujaba su cabeza contra su erección suavemente, en realidad, tenía un poco de miedo de lastimarlo. El finés, ignorando esto, simplemente succionaba cada vez más y más apasionadamente, comenzando a probar un poco de líquido pre seminal saliendo del miembro de su pareja._- ¡T-TINO! –_El sueco llegó a su límite de placer, pero antes de dejar salir su esencia, intentó separar la dulce boca del finés de su miembro, para evitarle la incomodidad de tener que tragar su semen; sin embargo, el finés estaba decidido, y cuando escuchó al sueco gemir, engulló aquella virilidad hasta el fondo de su garganta, tragándose lentamente la blanca y espesa esencia del ojiazul.  
_  
_–_ ¿Y? –_Preguntó el finés, terminando de tragar pesadamente, para luego poner una sensual sonrisa_.- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

_– _M-maravilloso, Tino…_ -Contesto el sueco con el aliento casi agotado, respirando pesadamente; con el cuerpo cansado, después de que se hubo inundado de placer._

–Que bueno que te haya gustado, Berwald…_ –El ojimiel se tendió a un costado de su pareja, a lo que el sueco respondió abrazándolo y besándole la frente. Ambos descansaron unos momentos, disfrutando del cálido cuerpo ajeno, mientras el más alto recobraba el aliento– _Pero qué extraño… este tigre aún sigue de pie…_ -Dijo juguetonamente tomando el miembro de su "marido" con las manos._

–Es porque esto aún no se acaba, Tino… _-Repuso el ojiazul, recobrando el aliento. Dicho esto, se bajó de la cama, y se arrodilló ante el finés.- _Acércate, Tino…_ -El sueco recostó al finés y lo tomó por las piernas, para después abrirlas, dejando al descubierto las partes íntimas del ojimiel, a las cuales se acercó para lamerlas tal como el más joven había hecho antes._

-¡Nnnghh…! ¡O-oh, B-berwald!_ –Gimió el finés, dejándose hacer._

-Relájate, Tino… _-El sueco besó tiernamente la parte interna de los muslos del finés._

-Berwald…¿Por qué no te quitas los anteojos?_ –Preguntó el ojimiel con una risilla._

-Porque me gusta contemplarte bien …_ -Dicho esto, el sueco lamió dos de sus dedos, para luego introducirlos lentamente por la entrada del finés, estimulándole, abriendo dos dedos suavemente como un par de tijras en los adentros de su pareja._

-¡N-nnnghh… B-berwald…y-ya! ¡Ya quiero que me folles! _–Pidió el finés, retorciéndose de placer sobre la cama._

-Como gustes, dulzura…_ -El sueco movió sus dedos un poco más antes de sacarlos, disfrutando indescriptiblemente de las expresiones de placer del más joven. Al terminar, volvió a la cama, esta vez posicionándose sobre su pareja, cara a cara. Acto seguido, levantó nuevamente las piernas del finés, mas esta vez, las pasó por encima de sus hombros, para comenzar a penetrarlo con aquella latente erección._

-¡NN-GGH…! ¡B-berwald!_ –Gimió el ojimiel entre el dolor y el placer de tener aquel grueso miembro introduciéndose dentro de él._

-¿¡Te gusta!?_ –Pregunta sueco con su voz grave, que se había tornado sensualmente severa, mientras comienza a embestir con más fuerza al ojimiel._

-¡S-Sí! –_El finés se esfuerza por mover sus caderas frenéticamente también, buscando recibir ese grandioso placer._

- ¿¡ASÍ!?_ –Pregunta nuevamente el sueco, acelerando el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Llevando oleadas de placer a ambos cuerpos._

- ¡A-AAH, S-SÍ! ¡SÍ!¡ASÍ! ¡M-MÁS! ¡MÁS! ¡HAZME TUYO! ¡PENÉTRAME CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS!_ –La voz del finés se desgastaba entre gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer. Sus entrañas sucumbían. Sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire cada tanto, pero las ganas de continuar inundado de placer eran más grandes.- ¡NUSSI MINUT TAJ UTTOMAKS, BERWALD! ("¡Fóllame hasta volverme loco, Berwald!")-Exclamó el finés con la respiración descontrolada, la boca abierta, jadeante, con las mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo y los ojos desorbitados.  
_  
- ¡TÚ ME VUELVES LOCO A MI, TINO! –_El sueco le grito excitado, apretándole fuertemente las piernas y embistiéndole aún más fuerte, esta vez golpeando ese punto especial dentro del finés que lo volvía loco. Y lo logró. El finés simplemente había perdido la cabeza, sus ojos estaban casi en blanco, pero su cuerpo sentía inmensas oleadas de placer recorrerlo por completo, al tiempo que sus pulmones casi se desvanecían entre gritos de placer.  
Las expresiones del finés definitivamente, también lo estaban volviendo loco a él: ese rostro sereno portador de una dulce mirada color de la miel, ahora era sensual, apasionado e inmerso en un placer descontrolado. Berwald amaba penetrarlo, amaba la diferencia de tamaño en sus cuerpos, amaba esa tersa piel que ahora estaba empapada en sudor, amaba a su Tino…_

El sueco se acercó al cuello del finés, sin detener el ritmo de sus salvajes embestidas; para dejar marcas de pasión con su boca por la blanca piel, lamer sus rosados pezones y finalmente ahogar esos intensos gemidos en un beso. Berwald de verdad amaba estos momentos… Sentía el aliento del finés serle transferido en cada gemido. Lo que le provocó a un más… Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al límite… Sentía que ya no podía sentir más placer, pero no quería correrse antes que su amado.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAANNGGGH…! ¡BERWALD! –_El finés dio un potente gemido, de placer gritando el nombre de su pareja. Un último grito que lo dejó absolutamente sin aliento, al tiempo que estallaba en éxtasis, corriéndose en el espacio entre ambos cuerpos. Su orgasmo había provocado involuntariamente que su estrecho anillo de músculos íntimos apretara la erección del sueco, haciendo que este también llegara al orgasmo y vertiera su caliente y espesa esencia dentro del finés.  
_  
- ¡TINO! –_El sueco gimió guturalmente, con una voz grave e inmensamente erótica, al tiempo que alcanzaba el clímax._

Ambos cuerpos terminaron exhaustos, jadeantes y empapados en el sudor del otro. El sueco soltó las piernas del finés, y se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura y besándole la frente.

- _Rakastan sinua__, Berwald... –Le dijo al oído el ojimiel al de los ojos azules, para luego darle un suave beso en los labios y acomodarle los anteojos con cariño. Acto seguido, se deshizo entre los brazos de su pareja, con una sonrisa serena._

-_Rakastan sinua__, Tino... –El sueco acarició los sedosos cabellos rubios de su amante, humedecidos por el sudor, contemplándolo caer dormido entre sus brazos. Sí. Había llegado el momento del día en que el universo de Berwald yacía entre sus brazos.- _Eres mi todo, Tino... _–Terminó por darle un último par de besos en los párpados que recién había cerrado el finés, como una especie de ritual de buenas noches._

Toothless decidió que era momento de huir de la escena, había recopilado suficiente información por hoy.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien lo que viste..._ –Una mano tomó el hombro del Night Fury a sus espaldas._

-¡L-lo siento! -_Toothless se giró hacia su interlocutor, y vió al alto sueco envuelto en una sábana de la cintura para abajo.- Y-yo solo…_

- ¿Tu solo…? –_El rubio le interrogaba con esa acostumbrada expresión severa y rígida.  
_  
- Yo solo pasaba y… -_Se intentó excusar el Night Fury, quien ya hablaba más fluidamente como un humano.  
_  
- El hijo del jefe de la aldea. Lo amas. ¿Verdad? –_Intuyó el sueco, sin darle oportunidad de continuar._

- S-sí… -_Terminó aceptando el Night Fury.  
_  
- Lo sabía… Lo sabemos… No entiendo como su aldea no lo sabe. –_Continuó el sueco sin cambiar de expresión.-_ Anda, podemos charlar si quieres, Tino ya se ha dormido…

Definitivamente, el sueco en realidad era una persona cálida y amable, debajo de un rostro inexpresivo.  
El rubio y el joven de los cabellos azabache tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa que estaba en la habitación.

- Así que… cuéntame… ¿qué dudas tienes? –_El rubio ojiazul aparentemente, era además bastante perspicaz y directo.  
_  
- Mis dudas… muchas ya las he aclarado… e-en lo que ví… -_Confiesa el ojiverde, nervioso.-_ Pero aún tengo algunas incógnitas… ¿Por qué tu pareja no recuerda nada al día siguiente? ¿Es ese extraño elixir que le gusta beber?

- El _spirit _que bebe Tino… No, él finge. -_Aclara el sueco muy seguro de su afirmación.-_ Tino toma una bebida muy fuerte. Cualquier otra persona caería desmayada con las cantidades que bebe él. Pero para él es como el agua. Dos botellas le ayudan a relajarse, más definitivamente NO a perder la memoria.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? –_Preguntó Toothless, escéptico.  
_  
- Porque lo he visto beber 5 botellas y andar perfectamente. Lo hace cuando se siente tenso. Creo que tiene un problema… _-Admite apenado el ojiazul.-_ El día de nuestra boda bebió solo 1 botella, desde entonces finge perder la memoria. Sé que lo hace. Desde que nos casamos yo he estado diluyendo sus bebidas a escondidas. Mitad agua, mitad bebida… Cuando se siente tenso y está solo, lo he espiado y he visto como se bebe una tras otra… Entonces le llamamos y atiende perfectamente, sin siquiera ese aletargamiento en el habla que finge.

- ¿Y por qué lo hace? _–"Definitivamente, los humanos son criaturas extrañas". Pensó Toothless._

- Creo que es porque no quiere admitir que se siente cómodo con un hombre. Creo que entiendes que el apareamiento entre machos no es muy común, ¿verdad? Los humanos suelen marginar a los hombres que se aparean con otros hombres. –_Explicó el sueco, intentando usar términos que pudiera entender el Night Fury.-_ Por ejemplo, Bjorn fue desheredado por su padre cuando lo descubrió besándose con el enemigo: un miembro de la armada danesa, que encima, era varón.

- ¿Su capitán Mathias? _–Preguntó el ojiverde. "Humanos: los seres de la negación… ¡Qué raros son!", pensó.  
_  
- Sí, Mathias. Al final ambos terminaron huyendo de sus tierras y así comenzaron la tripulación de nuestro barco. Ese par tiene una pequeña confusión respecto a los motivos por los que terminaron juntos… Pero esa es otra historia. _–Explica el sueco, acomodándose los anteojos.-_ Por otro lado, Tino y yo éramos guerreros libres. Nadie amenazó a Tino con desheredarlo… Pero creo que simplemente es alguien con costumbres familiares arraigadas… Como Hiccup. _–Concluye el rubio. _– Es difícil que admitan algo que va en contra de lo que les han dicho que es correcto. Aun cuando sepan que lo que sienten es bastante claro.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? –_Preguntó nervioso el Night Fury… ¿Podía ser que…?_

- Tino me ha demostrado que recuerda cada vez que hacemos el amor. Recuerda como me gusta, recuerda qué le gusta que le haga. Y siempre amanecemos juntos y desnudos. Aún si el alcohol le hiciera perder la memoria, una escena tan repetitiva, cada mañana, al estar sobrio debería quedar bien grabada y hacerle entender la lección. Si no quisiera estar conmigo, dejaría de beber y se alejaría. Además… cuando me dice "Te amo", y-yo…. –_Al gran sueco se le quebró la voz_- Y-yo… siento que lo dice de verdad. Lo veo en su dulce mirada… Yo solo espero el día que tenga el valor de admitirlo… -_Los ojos del azules del joven comenzaron a humedecerse_- Y tu chico… -_Repone.-_ Hiccup, te mira con la misma pasión que tú a él... Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Nunca han terminado en alguna situación comprometedora cuando están solos?

- S-sí… _-Ahora entendía… "¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!".- _P-pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dices que él… es como Tino, pondrá sus costumbres por encima de sus sentimientos… -_Dijo el Night Fury, con los verdes ojos entristecidos._

- Dije eso. Pero deberías decirle lo que sientes. Cada persona es distinta. Tal vez tu chico reaccione diferente si le confiesas que lo amas… -_Dice el ojiazul, secándose el par de lágrimas que le habían salido y volviendo a su expresión seria._- De verdad te deseo mucha suerte.

- ¿Y cuándo podría decirle? –_Suspiró el ojiverde.-_ ¡Hoy! ¡Es verdad! ¡Ya voy tarde a encontrarlo!

El dragón se puso de pie abruptamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Toothless. –_Otra vez la mano del sueco en su hombro lo detuvo.-_ Toma esto… _-Le extendió dos botellas, una del "elixir estupidizante" y otra de zumo de fruta.- _Mitad y mitad. Dale uno o dos vasos. Puede ayudarte a que se sincere.

-P-pero… ¿y si él de verdad pierde la memoria? –_Preguntó consternado el Night Fury._

-Es probable que le caiga pesado. Pero un vaso no le da amnesia a nadie. Por más Hiccup que sea_. –Explicó el sueco._

-M-muchas gracias… Por todo, Berwald._ –El dragón tomó los obsequios con una sonrisa, y salió presuroso al encuentro de su humano._

-Suerte._ –Contestó el sueco con una ligera sonrisa, ya a sus espaldas._

Mientras el Night Fury iba al encuentro de su amado, el sueco volvía a su lecho con el suyo. Apagó la tenue luz de una vela. Se recostó en a su lado, y nuevamente, le acarició los rubios cabellos y le besó ambas mejillas. Para su sorpresa... sus labios terminaron mojados…  
El sudor de su frente ya se había secado… ¿Eran lágrimas?

_((Otra nota curiosa: Lo que Tino bebe es una bebida precursora del vodka. Los orígenes del vodka se disputan entre Rusia y Polonia en el siglo VIII, sin embargo el país nórdico Finlandia también es famoso por su vodka –miren el mapamundi y verán que son el último contacto nórdico con el resto de Europa-, y sobre todo porque la gente dice:  
"Hay 3 formas de beber vodka: CON AGUA, como los SUECOS. PURO, como los RUSOS. Y COMO AGUA, como los FINESES." En este fanfic estamos en el Siglo IX, ya debería haber una suficiente difusión del vodka en la región. Sin embargo, como los países nórdicos siempre han estado un poco aislados, y cuando no solo iban a otros países a asaltar –En la era vikinga-, no estoy segura de si el vodka fuera ya un spirit popular en Finlandia para esos entonces, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que los fineses ya tenían alguna bebida precursora del vodka. Como no sé su nombre, lo dejo abierto, como simplemente como lo que es, un spirit. Una bebida alcohólica de alta graduación. Pueden ponerlo así en su mente: "Tino se bebe 2 botellas de vodka para poner follar a gusto con Berwald". ))._

- ¡TOOTHLESS!_ –Apenas salió a cubierta, el joven castaño ya lo estaba esperando, con una cara de molestia._

- H-hiccup…_ -El Night Fury agachó la mirada. Ya había anochecido.- Lamento el retraso…_

- Te perdiste el atardecer…_ -El entrenador de dragones señaló el horizonte, con molestia._

- L-lo lamento, Hiccup… E-es que… estaba ayudando a los chicos con algunos asuntos…_ -Se excusó.- _M-mira, me dieron estos obsequios… p-para nosotros…  
_  
_- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Alcohol y… jugo de frutas?_ –El joven castaño tomó en sus manos la segunda botella.- _El alcohol es malo, Tooth._ –Explicó.- _Pero esta otra es buena y escasa. Como podrás ver, no hay muchos árboles que den frutos dulces por aquí… _-Dijo con humor.- _Supongo que la trajeron de alguna tierra muy lejana.  
_  
_- S-sí… supongo… ¿vamos a casa? _–Apresuró el joven del cabello nocturno._

Al llegar a su habitación. Hiccup se sentó en su cama y se sirvió un vaso de la botella con el zumo de frutas.  
_  
_- ¡Pero qué hermosa luna! _–Dijo volteando hacia su ventana. Acto seguido, se puso de pie y se dirigió a contemplar la hermosa y brillante luna llena, dejando el vaso en el buró que estaba junto a su cama._

- S-sí… q-que bella…_-Dijo el Night Fury a sus espaldas. Estaba nervioso, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad: vacío mitad del jugo en el vaso en un segundo vaso; abrió la botella del spirit con cuidado y llenó la mitad faltante en el vaso de Hiccup con alcohol._

- ¿Tooth?_ –Lo llamó el castaño._

- ¿S-sí, Hiccup?_ –Tambaleó nervioso el pelinegro._

-Trae acá esos vasos, quisiera brindar por algo…_ -Comentó el castaño desde su sitio._

El Night Fury obedeció, acercándose hacia la ventana con los vasos en sus manos, a contemplar la luna junto a su amado.

-¿De qué se trata, Hiccup?_ –Preguntó el pelinegro con nerviosismo, entregándole el vaso correspondiente al joven vikingo._

- Sabes…sé que no debe ser muy cómodo para ti pero…_ -El castaño hizo una pausa que al dragó le pareció que sucedía es que de repente se había perdido un poco, embelesado con la hermosa forma en la que la luna iluminaba el rostro y los brillantes cabellos del joven frente a él. Sus verdes, poderoso y brillantes ojos… Era una delicia mirarlo… Un rubor intenso apareció en las mejillas del castaño._

- ¿Pero…? –El Night Fury lo sacó del trance con su tersa voz, masculina, pero juvenil.

-Pero… De algún modo, siempre quise comunicarme contigo… que pudieses hablar…Y ahora te tengo aquí…_ -El jinete abrazó al Night Fury con cariño.- _Esto es maravilloso, no quisiera ser egoísta, sé que extrañas tu forma de dragón, pero… me encanta… poder tenerte así…_ -Comenzó a jugar tímidamente con los largos y sedosos cabellos negros._

-A mí también me hace muy feliz poder comunicarme contigo, Hiccup. Extraño volar, pero…–_El Night Fury tomó suavente la barbilla del entrenador de dragones con una mano.- Para mí, tú lo vales todo…._

-Y-y tú para mí, Tooth… ¡U-un brindis por eso! –_Contestó el castaño sonrojado y con las manos temblándole. Acto seguido, bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo golpe, simplemente por el nerviosismo, sin percibir rastro de alcohol.- _Toothless, también quiero decirte que yo… yo…_ -El castaño se sonrojó y dio un largo suspiro._

- ¡Yo también te amo, Hiccup!_ –Contestó el Night Fury en un arranque de nervios._

- He… hehehe…_ -El joven entrenador de dragones soltó una risilla nerviosa y forzada.- _Tooth… ¿pusiste alcohol en mi vaso?  
_  
- _Maldición, lo descubriste… -_El Night Fury desvía la mirada, sonrojado._

- ¡Ah! ¡No hay problema, Tooth!... Me alegra saberlo, creí que me estaba volviendo loco: creí escucharte decir que tú me…. _–Las mejillas del castaño ardieron y sintió un súbito mareo, que lo hizo tambalearse y caer a los brazos del Night Fury._

- Dije que yo te amo, Hiccup…_ -Confirmó el pelinegro._

- Por Odín… Estoy alucinando, lo he vuelto a escuchar…_ -Río nerviosamente el castaño- _¿¡Y para qué demonios pones alcohol en mi vaso!? ¡E-eso no fue muy amable!  
_  
_- Para que no te resistieras a esto… -_El Night Fury le plantó al jinete un apasionado beso, más intenso que el primero que se habían dado. Sobrepasando la barrera de sus sueños.-_Y escuchaste bien: Te amo, Hiccup. Y no me quiero resignar a besarte en la mejilla, ni a arriesgarme a que alguien más conquiste tu corazón…  
_  
_- Tooth…-_El castaño estaba al borde de un desmayo, sin embargo, dio con esos verdes trozos de fantasía que lo miraban con ese sentimiento tan profundo, y le dieron la fuerza para tomar un largo respiro y mantenerse consciente.- _Gracias por decírmelo…  
_  
_- Oh, pero si me las pagarás, hermoso jovencito…-_Le dice el Night Fury, cargándolo en brazos y llevándolo hasta la cama. Donde lo tendió, posicionándose sobre él- _Hoy por fin vamos a soñar despiertos… -_Le informó susurrándole al oído, con un mordisqueo sensual y juguetón._

- ¿Q-qué?_ –El joven vikingo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que nuevamente un apasionado beso le había callado._

El Night Fury se devistió frenéticamente, para luego comenzar a desvestir al castaño con amor, besando cada porción de piel que dejaba descubierta.

-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Hiccup…_ -Le decía mientras paseaba los labios por la tersa y delicada piel en el etéreo cuerpo de su jinete._

- Y-y… yo de ti, T-tooth…_ -El castaño gimió nervioso. Demasiadas sensaciones nunca antes conocidas…_

Cuando el Night Fury se encontró con la erección de su amado, la comenzó a lamer felinamente, como había aprendido de vista.

- ¡T-tooth!_ –El castaño gimió nuevamente, arqueando la espalda. El Night Fury estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, buscando y encontrando todos los puntos más sensibles del jinete. Después de dar un algunas de inexpertas, mas deliciosas succiones al miembro de su amado, se dispuso a estimular su entrada, como había visto: se lamió un par de dedos, dejándolos suficientemente impregnados en su saliva, para luego introducirlos y juguetear delicadamente con ellos en los adentros del castaño, quien no paraba de gemir y repetir el nombre de su Night Fury._

- ¡Nggh… T-toothless…!_ –Gemía el joven castaño, moviéndose y arqueándose más de lo que el Night Fury había visto. Al parecer su amado era en extremo sensible… Le encantaba… -_T-tómame, Toothless… -_Pidió el chico, con la espalda arqueada y una erección cada vez más firme._

Cuando sintió que había sido suficiente estimulación, se dispuso a colocarse sobre su castaño. Le alzó las piernas, que inmediatamente se lazaron instintivamente alrededor de la cintura del Night Fury, y le colocó su hombría justo sobre la entrada de su amado, frotándola suavemente alrededor antes de introducirse.

- ¡O-oh, Toothless! Nggh…. ¿E-en verdad v-vas a….?_ –El diálogo del entrenador de dragones fue cortado por la indescriptible sensación de su virginidad siendo tomada por aquel hermoso ser de los brillantes cabellos negros y la mirada verde brillante. _

_El Night Fury escuchó un gemido tragado en seco…  
Había procurado ser cuidadoso, apenas le había introducido una parte de su miembro, así que fue penetrándolo lentamente, al tiempo que los ojos de su castaño se humedecían, sus mejillas se enrojecían vivamente y su garganta emitía pequeños sonidos enmudecidos._

- ¿Estás bien, Hiccup? _–El Night Fury posó su verde mirada un poco entristecida, sobre el joven de Berk.- ¿Te estoy lastimando?_

- U-un poco… -_Gimió el jinete._

- L-lo siento… Me detendré, entonces… _-Dijo el pelinegro, un poco triste._

- ¡N-NO!_ –Gimió el castaño, más sonoramente_.- Por favor, m-mi a-amor… -_le dirigió al Night Fury una profunda mirada que jamás olvidaría.- _P-por favor continúa… q-quiero ser tuyo, Toothless... Q-quiero hacer el amor c-contigo_…_

Con la aprobación de su amado, el Night Fury comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro del joven castaño. El mismo Toothless comenzó a sentir como su virilidad entraba y salía cada vez con mayor facilidad, por lo que fue acelerando poco a poco, hasta alcanzar un ritmo increíblemente placentero para ambos.

- Ngghh… ¡H-hiccup! –_Gemía el pelinegro mientras embestía suavemente a su pareja.- _Estás tan estrecho… húmedo y… c-cálido… - ¡P-por Odín! Q-qué bien se siente…_ -El castaño trajo hacia sí la cabeza del Night Fury y le plantó un apasionado beso- _M-más… M-más rápido, Tooth… T-tómame…

¿Cómo iba a resistirse ante esa petición? Las palabras de su amado resonaron en su cabeza como nunca antes… Comenzó a embestir al castaño con una pasión desenfrenada, llevando placer a cada rincón de su cuerpo en cada estocada. Ambos rostros estaban extasiados, perdidos en la mirada del otro, dos pares de ojos verdes, haciéndose uno solo… Las mejillas de ambos ardían, con la intensidad de los gemidos del otro. Era perfecto.

- T-te amo Toothless…_ -Dijo el jinete en medio del placer. Cuando el sintió al Night Fury levantar un poco más su piernas, para golpear con su virilidad justo en el punto especial de Hiccup.- _¡NNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGH! ¡O-OHH…! ¡TOOTHLESS! ¡S-SÍÍÍ! ¡A-ASÍ! ¡M-ME ENCANTA! –_Gemía el jinete descontroladamente, con su joven y ya no casto cuerpo siendo llevado a un mundo paradisiaco, donde solo existía él, su amado y ese intenso placer._

- ¡H-HICCUP! ¡T-TE AMO! –_El Night Fury veía el rostro de su amado: los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con una sensual sonrisa y las mejillas al rojo vivo. Se relamía los labios de cuando en cuando, hasta que el joven vikingo decidió por fin probar la carne de su amado. Se acercó a él, y comenzó a besarle el cuello a su Night Fury apasionadamente, con el mismo descontrol que estaba siendo penetrado. Tan tersa como había soñado…Sintió como la piel de el de los cabellos negros se erizaba.- _¡NNNGHH…! ¡HICCUP! ¡SI SIGUES HACIENDO ESO, ME VOY A…!

_De repente, ambos cuerpos estallaron en placer al unísono, con un gemido profundo que les acabó el aliento. El Night Fury se había venido dentro de su amado castaño, mientras que este se corrió entre ambos cuerpos, manchando ambos vientres._

- A-anngh…_ -Desvnecieron juntos en un mismo gemido. Terminando recostados uno al lado del otro._

- Wow… -_Expresó Hiccup con el poco aliento que le quedaba.- _Esto fue… maravilloso… Estuviste maravilloso, Tooth_…._

- Y es solo el comienzo… Nuestra primera lección de vuelo, Hiccup… _-El Night Fury, igual de jadeante, besó los labios de su amado suavemente.- _Quiero volverte a llevar a surcar los cielos conmigo, amor…_ -Le termino susurrando aloído._

- P-pero si lo acabas de hacer… -_Dijo Hiccup abanicándose con una mano._

- Yo quiero más…quiero llegar al límite del placer contigo, Hiccup… -_Explicó el Night Fury mientra besaba tiernamente el cuello del castaño._

- Te amo, Toothless…_ -El joven castaño comenzó a acariciar los sedosos cabellos negros de su amado, jugando con ellos, dejando sus dedos pasearse entre esa tersa cabellera.- _Jamás te dejaré… perdóname por haberte ocultado… que yo también lo sentía…  
_  
_- A-ah… e-esto… -_El joven de los poderosos ojos verde brillante se separó un poco del castaño, y soltó una tosecilla nerviosa.- _H-hiccup… hay algo más que debes saber…  
_  
_- ¿De qué se trata Tooth?_ –Preguntó Hiccup despreocupado, aún perdido en la sensación post-orgásmica._

- ¿Te he contado por qué los Night Furies somos tan escasos?_ –Preguntó Toothless, desviando la mirada._

-N-no… -_Hiccup de repente se puso más atento a las palabras de su pareja._

-L-los Night Furies…solo tenemos una pareja a lo largo de nuestras vidas… Y solamente podemos tener crías 1 vez cadad 77 veranos… más vivimos cerca de 300 veranos…_ -Confesó nerviosamente.- _C-creo que las dos últimas cosas no tienen importancia… Somos machos y… bueno, ahora soy un humano, así que creo que viviré cuanto vive un humano…  
_  
- _Oh… T-tooth…_ -De repente Hiccup se sintió triste por su Night Fury. Su dragón viviría mucho menos tiempo, debido a su nueva forma, se sentía culpable de alguna manera._

- L-lamento no habértelo dicho antes… P-pero… es que… yo quiero que tú seas mi compañero de vida… -_Explicó el joven de los cabellos nocturnos, abriendo su corazón._

-No hay vuelta atrás, Toothless… Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia contigo…-_Dijo Hiccup.- _Solo… me siento mal por desear que te quedases en esta forma… n-no quiero acortar tu tiempo de vida…

_- _Hiccup…_ -El Night Fury tomó suavemente la barbilla del joven castaño.- _¿Qué es vida si no es estar a tu lado? Te amo, Hiccup. Tú lo vales todo para mí. No solo daría siglos de mi vida, te daría mi vida entera, Hiccup. Siempre te voy a proteger… -_Dijo bajando una de sus manos hacia donde se encontraba la pierna amputada del joven vikingo. Recordándole la primera vez que arriesgó su vida para salvar la suya._

- Te amo, Toothless…_ -El joven vikingo estalló en llanto, abrazándose firmemente contra el pecho del Night Fury._

- Te amo, Hiccup… -_El Night Fury besó la frente de su amado, acariciando sus cabellos amorosamente, hasta que ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos._

Lo único que esperaba el joven de los cabellos nocturnos, era que a la mañana siguiente, Hiccup recordara cada una de las confesiones que se habían hecho… Quería seguir mostrándole su amor…

Esto era solo el comienzo….

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

* * *

Hoy me dormí hasta las 6am escribiendo esto, cuando terminé, me sentí muy feliz  
Mi espíritu perv pudo descansar :P

**Si también te hizo feliz, déjame un review y dale follow y fav al fanfic ;3 onegai. Para que te lleguen las actualizaciones de cada capítulo a tu correo. owo  
**

**MÁS YAOI GRATIS:**  
Mis fuentes de inspiración para algunas escenas, unos AMV _muuuuuy _bien editados:

watch?v=dMJrL3RCNyw _***((Berwald x Tino))_  
watch?v=Rr6eHgcEwkY _***((Berwald x Tino))_  
watch?v=huqItftxq8E _***((Berwald x Tino))_  
watch?v=he0bSEjPPYg ***(_(Berwald x Tino))_  
watch?v=mUkaDwx5nFk ***_((Mix muuuy sexy de varios personajes de Hetalia))_  
watch?v=ROVJmkywaJ4 ***_((Mix sexy de varios personajes de Hetalia))_  
watch?v=hVrKL4TmCWY ***_((Hahahaha amo este AMV es AWESOME! x'D Tiene un intro de 40 segundos con las presentaciones de las editoras, pero el resto es *¬* ))_

and-this-is-m-wife "punto" tumblr "punto" com ***_((Tumblr/blog de imágenes SuFun –Berwald x Tino))_

fuckyeahhetaliay "punto" tumblr "punto" com "diagonal" post "diagonal" 10384300456 "diagonal" sufin-dump

**_Aclaro:_** En el manga, Tino (Finlandia) tiene los ojos violetas, por eso verán muchos fanarts donde le ponen los ojos lilas o incluso azules. Sin embargo, en el anime, le pusieron los ojos mieles; y a mí en particular me gusta describirlo más con ojos mieles, para que se vea un poco más distinto de los otros nórdicos.


End file.
